Ainz se vuelve humano
by Ge. Chunchumaru
Summary: Ainz se puede transformar en humano y alguien de Nazarick lo ve , ahora tiene que pensar como hacerlo publico ante los Guardianes , los demás miembros de Nazarick y el mundo , y como repercutirá en ellos
1. Chapter 1

_**"Ainz se vuelve humano "**_

En el palacio de Restize estaba Ainz estaba en su cuarto leyendo , viendo su barra de estado que comprobo y no vio a nadie que le haya enviado una señal desde que quedo encerrado en el juego, aunque era muy poco probable que hubiera alguna señal lo hacía rara vez por que, algunas veces extrañaba a sus amigos, los guardianes por momentos le recordaban a sus amigos pero siempre había una distancia, cuando era Momon entre los aventureros eran toscos pero eran menos formales, se sentia solo, es como estar a aun nivel donde le pudieran hablar norma.

En su caja de información de personaje estaba como actualmente se veía pero habia un botón azul en la esquina , que era para ver como era sin equipamento, sin elementos, se veía el daño sin items ni objetos eso ayudaba a ver como mejorar sus stats basicos , trato de ponerlo y su cuerpo brillo .

Se vio a sí mismo y en vez de huesos habia piel , manos , pies todo su cuerpo,ophace varios meses que no tenia esta sensacion , tenia frío se hallaba confundido,¿ por que ?, no entendía lo que pasaba , fue al espejo que se encontrba a unos metros de su cama, era un espejo de cuerpo completo con un borde plateado e intrincados diseños.

Cuando se vio grito pero se callo de inmediato, se habia convertido en humano.

_No , no , no no que esta pasando , ...mmmm haver pongamos la mente en calma, por que estoy asi, lo unico que hice fue presionar el boton para ver stats, entonces¿ por qué ?.

Al ver la caja de información decia que volvia al estado base, pero en el juego era un esqueleto, o al venir aqui todo se hizo real pero aun asi deberia ser un esqueleto ¿verdad?, pero si fue mas atras , un esqueleto es los restos de alguien que estuvo vivo, entonces¿ mi forma actual es la forma de cuando estaba vivo?..

_...Ahrrr... bueno en ese caso volver a como estaba debe ser facil solo lo cambio ,...

Despues de pulsar para el cambio , no pasa nada ¿por qué ?.

En el costado inferior derecho de su vision decia tiempo de recarga 4:35 seg

_¿Ah?...¿posee tiempo de recarga?...esto seria peligroso en medio de una batalla, aunque no sé si se puede cambiar en medio de batalla o que sea mas débil en forma humana...lo probare despues por ahora esperare y mañana lo probare ,por ahora me vestire no vaya ha ser que me afecte en algo si me resfrío en esta forma.

_Ah...me queda grande mi atuendo normal, si duermo en esta forma , seria muy arriesgado pero no eh dormido hace varios meses (bostezo) ...ya no puedo pensar, descansare un rato.

Al otro lado de la puerta ,Foire que era la sirvienta en turno escuchó ruidos y un grito, no sabia que hacer luego escucho como caía algo en el suelo , dudaba pero al final toco la puerta despues de un rato , al no oir respuesta se preocupo, toco nuevamente, no hubo respuesta, de inmediato aunque sabia que la podrian regañar por entrar al cuarto del ser Supremo sin permiso su preocupacion era mayor y cuando vio la ropa de Ainz la fuerza en sus piernas se desvanecio y cayo sobre ellas , con una mano tapandose la boca por que iba a gritar pero no le salia la voz , en sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas.

Cuando vio un pequeño movimiento debajo de la ropa ,corrió de inmediato y al levantarlas vio aun joven de aproximadamente 17 años con cabello color negro como la noche ,no tenia garras , ni colmillos, era un humano pero que hacia aqui y con las ropas del ser Supremo , mientras se preguntaba que hacer, Ainz empezo a despertarse.

_Awwnnn...¿hay alguien ahí ?

Foire estaba muy nerviosa para responder , Ainz se encontraba confundido por que hasta ahora nadie entro a su habitacion sin su permiso, se sobaba los ojos para despertarse.

_Foire , ¿Por qué entraste en mi habitacion?

_-¿Quién eres tú y por qué estas en el cuarto de Ainz-sama y con sus ropas? Responde con sinceridad o ¡te mataré!.

Ella recobró parte de su cordura e hizo lo que deberia hacer, por que ella estaba a cargo de cuidar de las necesidades del ser Supremo, pero no estaba y no le habia dicho nada, no es que tuviera que darle permiso si no que simplemente ninguna vez anterior habia pasado eso con otra sirvienta, en cambio Ainz se quedo helado, por que nunca antes se le habian opuesto y mucho menos amenazado, no entendia lo que pasaba pero al ver sus manos , se dio cuenta que estaba en modo humano ,entendio lo que pasaba la reaccion de Foire era normal , por que ella no conocía , no todos en la gran tumba Nazarick sabían de esa forma y hasta hace unos minutos el tambien desconocia esa forma pero ahora como lo arreglaria, primero tendria que demostrarle que era Ainz..

_Espera Foire soy Ainz...

_-Humano con esa forma no engañas a nadie, ahora responde ¿Quién eres y dónde esta Ainz-sama?

_Espera soy yo ,la verdad es que...(le digo que siempre fui un humano , seria una buena oportunidad de que sepan que los 41 miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown eran humanos, pero podrían decepcionarse, y si digo que es una nueva forma de gobernar para que los humanos se sientan mas tranquilos...podria ser , ¡si! Eso funcionara pero luego tendre que ver con Demiurge y Albedo como hacer la gran aparición en modo humano, pero con este cuerpo no podre actuar, ...bueno lo siento yo del futuro, te dejare los detalles).

_- Que tanto murmuras y responde.

_Soy yo Ainz(ya recargo el cambio de forma,entonces me transformare por ahora solo le inventare alguna mentira).

Luego el cuerpo de Ainz brillo y volvió a ser mas alto sin carne , solo huesos y una luz en sus ojos, Foire se quedo perpleja donde antes estaba el joven ahora estaba su querido ser Supremo, ella no sabia que podía convertirse en humano pero al ver que era el no lo dudo , despues de todo los seres supremos tenian poderes que ella desconocia asi que entendio que el no la habia llamado, si no que ella habia entrado en su habitacion sin permiso.

_No te preocupes Foire no hiciste nada malo, más bien me siento halagado que te preocupes por mi.

_-Ainz-sama no es mi culpa, debí llamar a la puerta mas fuerte .

_No, estaba muy cansado para levantarme...

_-Ainz-sama ... una pregunta usted es un no-muerto ,¿Por qué estaba durmiendo?.

_Bueno...(mmm ahora que digo )esa es la forma de mi vida anterior.

_-¿Ainz-sama era un humano en su vida anterior?

_Mm ...mas que otra vida es la forma de cuando estaba vivo

_-Disculpe pero no entendí bien

_Mmm...basicamente todos los no-muertos se crearon de seres vivos , ...yo era un humano hasta que falleci luego de mucho tiempo deambulando me encontre con la gran tumba Nazarick , alli conoci a Peroroncino y entre a Ainz Ooal Gown ,pero no recordaba casi nada de mi vida en humano y tampoco tenía motivos, asi que cuando comence a ser rey de los humanos queria tener su punto de vista, es una pena que me deje agotado pero tiene un cooldown de 5 min, recien lo probe hoy por eso lamento haberte sorprendido por que eras la primera persona que se lo muestro, guardame el secreto hasta que te lo diga.

Foire que oyo todo el discurso, no tenia nada que decir, pero las ultimas palabras que tenia un secreto con Ainz que nadie , ni los guardianes sabian la hizo muy feliz y con los ojos algo húmedos dijo.

_-Por supuesto Ainz-sama

Ainz volvio agradecer tener esa forma por que si estuviera en modo humano estaria sudando exageradamente, ahora tenia que hacer su presentación ante los guardianes con forma humana sin sudar, ese mero hecho le hacía doler el estomago aunque no lo tuviera.

_Foire puedes retirarte.

_-Como desee Ainz-sama.

Ainz estaba en el cuarto espero 5 min aque pudiera cambiar, lo iba a hacer para practicar ,mientras lo hacia se imaginaba estropeandolo todo, estaba sudando tiempo que no lo sentia , era extraño pero algo gratificante.

_Tiempo que no sentia esta sensacion, si pasaba muchos años lo hubiera olvidado, tambien los sabores, ahora que lo pienso en esta forma puedo comer, ...¿puedo comer?.

_Mmm...Si es necesario tomar un aperitivo para tomar fuerzas , ahora que soy humano deberia deberia ,no, tengo que comer lo que no podía , seria un pecado no hacerlo , pero no puedo pedir con esta forma y no quiero esperar.

_¿Que hago ?, tenga ganas de probar dulces y alcohol o carne a la parrilla y cerveza, (~) quiero comer , mmm ah ya se, le dire a Foire pero con cuidado ...

Ainz se acerco a la puerta y la empujo un poco para que saliera su mano , Foire al otro lado vio que la puerta se abria y vio una mano que lo llamaba, era Ainz, fue de inmediato .

_-¿Que necesita Ainz-sama?

_Mmm...podrias traerme algunos dulces y ...(no no puedo aunque quiera si bebo ahora no podré concentrarme en practicar...)

_-¿y qué mas va a necesitar?

_Nada solo dulces.

_-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

_S-Si no te contengas

_-Para que los necesita.

_Para comer, mmm ...este cuerpo necesita comer ademas queria probar que preparan ustedes nunca pude hacerlo y me gustaria probar su comida.

_-Ainz-sama... (Le salieron lagrimas de los ojos se las seco de inmediato) les pedire a las demas sirvientas que le traigan.

_No, no las llames recuerda que es nuestro secreto, aunque seria buena oportunidad para que se sepa seria mas facil.

_-Ainz-sama, no, yo lo traere , por que...

_¿Por qué ~e?

_-Por que usted debe ... conversarlo con los guardianes primero ...si eso , debe conversarlo con los guardianes.

_Mm tienes razón .

Foire queria tener el secreto con Ainz aun si fuera un minuto mas era que el confiaba en ella.

_-Aunque no podria traerle mucho salvo las galletas que hice el otro dia aunque estan un poco secas , le dire a las demas para que me ayuden.

Aunque Foire queria mantener el secreto no podia dejar que el ser Supremo probara una comida indigna , ella podria cocinar bien pero a comparación de los platos servidos a los mismos guardines estaba lejos,

_No te precupes las comere.

_-Pero Ainz-sama podrían no agraderle

_No hay problema por que despues de todo yo fui el que te pidio el favor , ademas quisiera probar tu comida.

_-Ainz-sama...esta bien las traere de inmediato.

Foire salió corriendo hacia su cuarto donde habia guardado las galletas , mientra tanto Ainz estaba con su ropa que le quedaba grande. No tenia otro cambio, tambien se dio cuenta que era muy delgada y su capa solo cubría la parte superior y la parte inferior era muy grande para usarla en resumen solo vestia una manta muy larga necesitaba un pantalon pero no tenia ropa , mientras pensaba llego Foire y toco la puerta, Ainz estaba sin palabras ,tosio un poco y no podia decirle que espere despues de todo el le pidio que las trajera rapido, como pudo se tapo con la manta, su corazony se acelero no queria parecer que era un exhibicionista .

_Pasa

_-Con su permiso Ainz-sama

Foire le dejo las galletas en la cama estaban en una caja de color verde y lunares amarillos casi trasparentes, se dirigia a la puerta.

_Mmm..no te quedaras a comer.

_-¡Ah!

_¡Ah!, por que no te quedas a comer conmigo..

_-No-No no podria .

_Pero me sentiria culpable al comer solo tus galletas.

_-No se preocupe con que usted las coma es un premio para mi.

_Y si comemos la mitad asi podras disfrutar de tus galletas y yo tambien las comere.

_-Esta bien Ainz-sama.

_Bien , bueno sientate.

_-Pero...

_Ya que comeremos quiero que me cuentes tu trabajo en la tumba Nazarick y la diferencia que cuando trabajas aqui

_-...Podria ser algo aburrido.

_No hay problema quiero ver que puedo hacer para que sea mas comodo estar aqui.

_-Seria el camino por que aqui es mas facil debido aque es mas pequeño en comparacion a la tumba Nazarick, si pudieramos cruzar a nuestras habitaciones de Nazarick desde aqui, aunque tenemos nuestras habitaciones aqui tambien dejamos cosas alla.

_mm ya veo , y si creara un por tal en un ala del palacio hacia sus cuartos, pero solo seria de uso de ustedes, no podrian ir a la tumba solo a sus cuartos , seria peligroso si enemigos entraran a la tumba tan facilmente .

Foire se le quedo viendo sin comer .

_¿Pasa algo ?

_-Nada solo que con esa forma aunque se ve menos imponente es realmente usted.

_Ahmm..esta bien , por cierto estan muy deliciosas las galletas

_-Ainz-sama...

Charlaron un rato mas y luego Foire salio del cuarto, su corazon estaba acelerado, estaba hasta hace poco con Ainz en su habitacion , cosa que ni Albedo habia logrado y estado sentada a su lado en su cama, no podia creerlo ademas de guardar un secreto , tambien alabo su comida su pecho se sentia calido.

_Practicare ahora , las noches seran para ese uso.

****************2 dias despues*****************

Ainz uso la misma noche del descubrimiento para practicar, ademas pidio a Foire que se su sirvienta en la noches por que era la única que sabia el secreto, las otras sirvientas estan celosas , Ainz se dijo que luego las compensaria con algun regalo.

Ainz llamo a Foire para que llame a los guardianes para hacer un anuncio importante.

Luego de unas horas ya habian llegado Cocyutos, Albedo , Shalltear, Aura y Mare , Ainz decidio comenzar Foire abrio la puerta y entro Ainz con su atuendo normal, todos tenian la cabeza gacha pero ahora no escuchaban huesos era un sonido como pies descalzos , sin embargo hacia los movimientos de siempre y entonces escucharon una voz que no era de el ser supremo pero se sentia familiar .

_Pueden levantarse.

Todos se quedaron atonitos vieron a un humano con la ropa del ser supremo y sentado en su trono Albedo saco su arma y apunto hacia el con la albarda cortando un poco de piel y salio una linea fina de sangre todo paso muy rapido , Ainz se asusto tanto que se quedo en el sitio, entonces hablo Demiurge.

+++No se quien seas humano pero si no nos dices donde esta Ainz-sama te haremos desear que estes muerto

Todos levantaron armas, y se disponian a atacar.

.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`* •.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*.¸¸.•*´¨`*Continuará • •.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´

Este es el prólogo de" Ainz se vuelve humano " espero que les guste, todo lo hago en cel así que, no puedo corregir todas las faltas ortográfia.

Lo lamento ~.

Es el primer FanFiction que publicó por este medio, espero contar con su apoyo

Bye bye.

El sig cap tendrá un imagen que hice para es FanFiction, pero primero esperaré a que tenga un número de lectores no se 10 mínimo, no se si es mucho o poco pero creo que esta bien.

❁ . ' ❀ , , . ✾ °

" . * ° . ✱ . *


	2. Chapter 2

Ainz se quedo congelado , Albedo lo miraba con desprecio , Aura, Mare , Shalltear y Cocytos estaban en posicion de atacar, Foire estaba aun costado del trono pero no recciono por la velocidad , despues de ver el hilo del sangre que salia del cuello de Ainz reacciono, Ainz le advirtio que podrian ponerse algo alterados los guardianes sin embargo esto rebaso sus espectativas, Foire hablo antes que Albedo volviera a amenazar.

_-¿Que creen que hacen?, se que son los guardianes pero por mucho que sean mas fuertes que yo no dejare que lastimen a Ainz-sama en frente de mi asi me cueste la vida.

Todos se quedaron en silencio , ellos no sabian que era Ainz .

Entonces reacciono , el finalmente se dio cuenta que si no lo explicaba el moriria y no solo el sino tambien Foire.

Los guardianes estaban atonitos ante la reaccion de Foire, ellos sabian que solo reacionaria asi si realmente fuera Ainz pero ellos solo veian a un humano, no sabian si era fuerte o no ,pero no se parecia en nada a el para empezar el era una no-muerto, luego era los rasgos fisicos, tampoco era un dopelganger(##no se como se escribe exactamente)cuando empezaron a voltear a ver al humano brillo y se transformo en Ainz que todos conocian.

Todos los guardianes abrieron tanto los ojos que parecia que se les saldrian , Ainz decidio transformarse en esqueleto , pero queria ver que tal reaccionaban ante un humano, decidio camenzar a hablar.

_Albedo ,¿podrias quitar tu alabarda de mi hombro?

***A-A-A-Ainz -sama lo siento mucho .

_No hay problema, sin embargo me preocupa como reaccionan ante los humanos, por que actualmente estamos tratando de gobernarlos, asi que deberian ser mas receptivos asi ellos.

***Ainz-sama lo siento mucho pero no creo que reaccionar asi sea cuestionable , usted es el ultimo ser supremo que no nos ha dejado , si es posible no queremos atarlo pero aun asi nos gustaria que siempre este con nosotros, se que es egoista pero es asi como nos sentimos.

Ainz sabia que se sentian asi pero cuando lo dijo en voz alta , le dio mucha felicidad y verguenza , por lo que habia hecho, ademas las palabras de Foire resonaban en su cabeza , ella apesar de ser una sirvienta que no pertenecia a las Pleyades, sinplemente una homunculo y aunque es mas fuerte que los humanos normales , no podria ni luchar con un mounstro menor seria capaz de poner su vida en juego por el asi no tuviera la menor posibilidad de ganar hizo que ella tuviera una mayor valoracion, pensaria en una recompensa luego.

_Si tienen razon, lo lamento mucho,(el bajo la cabeza ligeramente).

Los guardianes reaccionaron y negaron ellos no querian ver al ser supremo bajar la cabeza ante nadie.

_Esta bien , ...les explicare por que me trasforme en humano, ...

Ainz recordo todo las historias que se invento y trato de encontrar alguna que le diera sentido a su forma , no podia decirles que era por que para el este mundo era un juego creado en su mundo.

_Primeramente saben que soy un Overlord ¿verdad?, pero fundamentalmente soy un no-muerto, y como saben los no-muertos son reencarnaviones de los deseos de los vivos por lo general malignos, y odian la vida, tambien otros que son vengadores, etc ...hay muchas clases de no-muertos

_Pero algun tiempo estuvieron vivos incluyendome a mi, casi siempre se tiene memorias de cuando se esta vivo, por eso queria ver la forma en que puedo volver a la vida y resulto facil sin embargo cambiar de forma en forma tiene un tiempo no puedo cambiar 2 veces seguidas al instante... ..

_La verdad por la cual tome forma de humano es por que actualmente estamos tratando de gobernar a los humanos y queria un punto de vista mas cercano de como gobernar mejor, y por eso les pedi que vinieran para que me den ideas de como anunciarcelos a los humanos , no puedo ser yo directamente o dudaran pensaba hacerlo como rumores y no negarme a cambiar de forma delante de ello, pero me gustaria sus opiniones.

Todos miraron y rato abajo , fianlmente Demiurge se atrevio a hablar.

###¡Oh! Ainz-sama tan inteligente como siempre pensando en adoptar la forma de esos insectos para tenerlos comiendo de su mano.

_Umu... Claro Demiurge realmente aprecio que veas las cosas tan claras(por que yo no, solo quiero comer y dormir , hay los dos mas dulces placeres y ahora que lo pienso es peligrosa esta forma cerca de Albedo o Shalltear)

***Ainz-sama pero no se debilitaria en esa forma y los humanos aprovecharian para matarlo.

###He he

_he he?

###Haha

_ha ha?

###Ha ha jajaja ...

***Demiurge estas bien

###hmp hmp lo lamento mucho es que es la primera vez que unicamente yo entiendo a Ainz-sama por lo general ambos lo hacemos.

_Oh! ...ya veo entonces te dare el permiso que se los explique a los demas guardines.

###Pero usted podria explicarlo mejor, no creo ser digno de expresar sus palabras.

_Eto...(no te pongas dificil ahora , ah ya se)es que deseo medir tu progreso , todos ustedes fueron creados por mis amigos con una configuracion , pero tanto ellos como yo deseamos ver como crecen sin su configuracion...

###Es por eso Ainz-sama lamento no haber estado al nivel de sus espectativas.

_Que no te preocupe despues de todo , al igual que los demas no somos perfectos podemos equivocarnos , to tambien me eh equivocado infinidad de veces pero eso nos hace crecer , despues de todo de los errores se aprende mas que del exito.

###Oh Ainz-sam no somos dignos de tales palabras.

_Por favor deseo ver como les explicas.

###Tratare de estar al nivel de sus espectativas.

Todos los guardianes comenzaron a ver a Demiurge que se puso al lado izquierdo de Ainz , lado contrario al que se encontraba Foire, entonces comenzo a hablar.

###La razon es muy simple que Ainz-sama ya sabe que lo atacaran y tambien que recibira una aceptacion mayor , pero tambuen si lo atacan y atrapamos a los espias e interrogamos sabremos que partes se nos oponen y no solo eso si no que los humanos y otras razas lo veran vomo un rey que es un vivo y no-muerto haviendo que les de una razon, para estar juntos humanos y mounstros.

###La gente confia mas si hay algun beneficio para la otra persona jamas aceptarian la gran vision de Ainz-sama de que vivan en paz humanos y mounstros sin que el gane algo debido a que es un no-muerto.

***No te preocupa que puedan dañar a Ainz-sama , si durante esos ataques logran hacer un rasguño de a Ainz-sama te juro que te matare.

###No creo que lo dañen mas de lo que tu hiciste hace un rato pero saltaria a que me maten antes de que lo dañen.

***Maldito ,tu tambien casi lo dañas no te atrevas a reclamarme por eso.

###Pero pudiste matarlo si te pasabas mas de la raya.

***Desgraciado.

+++Silencio los 2 no hagan el ridiculo frente a Ainz-sama .

Cocytus les regaño a ambos , ellos se disculparon con Ainz , sin embargo este habia cambiado de forma y se estaba riendo, era la risa de un joven realmente feliz pero Demiurge y Albedo no entendian

_Ja jaja no se precupen , en esta forma no soy mas debil que en mi forma comun solo que tengo mayor libertad de equiparme sin embarho no puedo llevarlos a su maximo potencial.

###Pero Ainz-sama entonces ¿por que Albedo pudo dañarle?

_Es simple te dije que era para medir como recionaban ante ellos asi que tambien desactive las resistencias.

###Entonces que hubiera pasado si lo cortaba de mas .

_Hubiera muerto, no se pongan asi , morir es otro estado para mi si moria solo volveria a mi forma de no-muerto(mentira pero no quiero que tengan en sus mentes que casi me mataron).

###¡Ah! Ya veo Ainz-sama siempre a 2 pasos adelante, de ese modo por mas que lo ataquen en forma humana no moriria.

_E-Exacto..Bueno antes de volver al tema principal muchas gracias Foire si no reaccionabas asi no habria forma de transformarme y explicarles.

_-Para nada Ainz-sama me honra con sus palabras .

###Ahora que recuerdo reacciono de una forma muy esplendida realmente tiene una gran devocion a Ainz-sama, tiene mi respeto Foire-san.

***Realmente es digna de elogio esa reaccion Foire-san.

_-Demiurge-sama,Albedo-sama me honran demasiado.

Poco a poco los guardianes empezaron a adular a Foire que no sabia que hacer , volteo a ver a Ainz y esta la vio a los ojos y sonrio , eso ella hizo que se sonrojara pero no podia moverse ahora era una digna sirvienta que protegio a su amo , no podia equivocarse de ningun modo.

_Bueno vamos disfrutar de comer , antes no podia pero me gustaria comer con ustedes aunque sea una vez,¿ esta bien?

Todos respondieron al unisono que si , Ainz le dio la orden que trajeran la comida y por supuesto que les explicara la situcion de por que es humano.

Despues de un rato se escuchaba unos murmullos en la puerta y con la voz algo temblorosa una de las sirvientas pidieron permiso para pasar , al abrir las puertas soltaron algunos gritos pero eran muy leves y se callaron , sirvieron la comida, para Shalltear y Albedo sirvieron pescado en una base de hojas de albaca, y una salsa de vayas azules que contrastaban con la piel dorada del pesacdo ademas de un monte pequeño de arroz.

Para Aura y Mare era una hamburguesa , que era su favorita , para Demiurgue una pierna de lagartija de el piso 7 que aunque eran muy grandes era muy raro al igual que su carne , la sirvieron von un pure de papas que era muy cremoso y suave, para Cocytus un caldo de cangrejos que el mismo habia pescado y acostumbraba comer con los hombres lagarto.

Y por ultimo para Ainz , el le pidio a Foire durante las noches comida por eso mas del hecho de comer queria estar con los guardianes , asi que pidio un ramen para recordar sus dias en Japon, pero al ver los platos de los demas salvo el de Cocytus era muy simple.

_Itadakimasu

Todos voltearon a verlo, se preguntaban por que dijo eso , el no se habia dado cuenta pero cuando todos lo vieron el se dio cuenta.

_Amm...Es una forma de agradecer , cuando estaba vivo era una costumbre, lo lamento si los fastidio.

***No para nada Ainz-sama , pensando en agradecer por la comida apesar de que no la necesita ...

_No es para tanto ,bueno despues de la comida volveres al tema principal o si quieren pueden dar ideas mientras comemos.

###Ainz-sama seguro que ya lo ah pensado pero si usamos a Ivnir del Imperio, oraganizamos una reunion y hacemos que este en su forma humana , a el le alarmara peri podemos decir que las dos formas son lo mismo de ese modo el esparcira los rumores, tambien podemos usar a Neia Baraja para cuando vuelva del Santo Reino , la casa que encargo para ella esta casi lista.

###De ese modo labpuede recibirla diplomaticamente ademas le recibe en forma humana ,asi ella esparce los rumores .

_Bueno no tengo objeciones podriamos hacer ambos, cuantos mas medios mejor...

Todos asintieron luego de terminar de comer empezaron a servirles los postres .

_Cuando terminen de comer se pueden retirar..

***Como desee Ainz-sama..

Las sirvientas les dieron Helados a Cocytus , Aura y Mare, a Demiurge pudin, a Albedo un Flan y un trozo de pastel de chocolate para shalltear ambos tenian diseños muy elaborados.

Todos empezaron a comer pero al ver a Ainz vieron que se le dio un helado de vainilla, y una bolsa con galletas que le entrego Foire empezo a ronperlas en trozos y esparcirlos trozos encima de el ,todos lo miraron extrañado.

_Amm...es una forma que me enseño un amigo, cuando aun vivia.

Todos asintieron,esa escusa era magnifica incluso podria equivocarse y hecharle la culpa a sus recuerdos.

***¿Ainz-sama le gustaba el helado con galletas de chocolate?

_Mm si me gustaba este sabor de helado pero me gusta mas las galletas que como con Foire.

***Cof Cof ¿Ella comia con usted?.

_Si hace desde hace dos dias , cuando vio mi forma humana comimos galletas en mi cama ,eran ricas pero mejoraron mucho hasta ahora.

***¿Ella entro a su cuarto?.

Ainz estaba disfrutando y no se daba cuenta de lo que respondio , luego de esperar un rato casi grita, no podia dejar de estar nervioso pero tampoco podia negarlo, asi que decidio que diria la verdad la mayor parte posible despues de todo la verdad es buena.

_S-Si.

***¿Y estaba en su cama?

_S-Si

+++Magnifico , asi tendra la gran tumba Nazarick un sucesor.

Albedo y Shalltear estaban a punto de gritar de ira asi que pidieron permiso para salir , despues de unos gritos y sonidos de escombros, volvieron y se sentaron donde se encontraban antes , el comentario de Demiurge hizo que ellas explotaran, despues de volver ambas miraban con enojo a Foire, Ainz que no permitiria eso hablo.

_No hice nada salvo comer con ella, despues de todo era para hablar con ustedes posteriormente, asi que me gustaria que no lo malinterpretaran.

Todos asinteron , no cambiaron mucho sus expresiones pero ahora le tenian celos.

_Hablando de eso por cuidarme y protegerme desde hace dos dias hasta hoy me gustaria darte una recompensa ¿que quieres?

_-Mi mayor recompensa es poder estar asu lado un dia mas.

Foire respondio como lo haria cualquier sirvienta sin embargo Ainz penso.

_No puedo darle como recompensa que me sirva otro dia debe tener cosas que hacer.

_¿Como haria para hacer que ella me dijera lo que quiere?.

_Eto...lugares donde se obsequia cosas a las chicas, no se y ademas si ella quiere otra cosa, mmmmmm. ...que harian las personas normales ...

Todos miraban a Ainz que parecia estar pensando, hasta que reacciono.

_¿Cuantos dias tardaria en hacer venir a Jircniv?

+++Almenos unos dos dias pero de inmediato si es por usted.

_No, avisale que se prepare y lo traeran en 2 dias.

+++Como desee.

_Foire mañana tendras una cita conmigo..

(((Continuara)))

Bueno actualmente habían 35 lectores, agradezco enormemente su apoyo, lamento las fatas ortográficas, lamento no poder mostrar la imágenes pero serán la caratula en los comentarios me dicen que piensan, gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

_-¿Eh?.

_¿Pasa algo Foire ?

Ainz miro a los demas guardianes y ellos lo miraban fijamente , el lo dijo pensando en que veria su pueblo sin guardias , queria pasar por el pueblo sin la presion de ser gobernante, pero no podia decirles eso a los guardianes, todos parecian desequilibrados, entonces Ainz hablo.

_Demiurge , entiendes por que hago esto ¿verdad?

###Me honra que piense que puedo adivinar sus intricados y visionarios pensamientos asi que dejeme un momento tratare de estar a sus espectativas.

Un momento despues Demiurge levanto la cabeza y asintio a Ainz.

_¿Lo comprendiste?

###Si , oh usted ve siempre tan a futuro.

_Como antes dejare que lo expliques

###Entonces Ainz-sama hare los preparativos para la boda.

Todos incluyendo al propio Ainz se sorprendio, Shalltear y Albedo casi parecian gritar, en el sitio donde estaban comezaron a salir grietas del suelo, Cocytus se empezo a reir de forma extraña, Aura y Mare estaban tan sorprendidos que casi se caen , Ainz empezo a hablar antes de que todo se descontrolara.

_Puedo saber como llegaste a esa conclucion.

###Por supuesto Ainz-sama ,todos sabemos que usted no haria algo como salir en una cita sin otros motivos mas, asi que pense en los posibles objetivos.

_Si eh pensado en varios pero en esta forma no lo puedo hacer tanto debido al limite humano, en esta situcion estoy por debajo de todos en cuanto intelecto(con eso puedo decir que mi yo humano tiene la culpa y ya que estare en esta forma mas tiempo que en la otra podre equivocarme sin tanto ,temor).

###Incluso con el limite humano se que usted es mucho superior a nosotros.

_No lo creo pero confio en ustedes, bueno prosigue.

###Entonces continuare, primero que si se infiltra en los humanos podria saber si hay una revuelta o una rebelion, aunque es muy poco probable por que usted los gobierna de manera muy piadosa.

_Umu veo que lo descubriste.

###No, se que usted puede ver incluso mas asi que me esforze en llegar mas adelante.

_Oh.. (De que esta hablando el anterior era lo maximo que podria hacer) bueno salvo ese motivo no tenia otro.

###Oh..por segunda vez que me adelanto a usted .

_No siempre se adelantan a mis pensamientos.

###Ainz-sama siempre tan humilde.

_Hmp ..continua como llegaste a esa conclucion (no agunto las miradas acusadoras de Shalltear y Albedo en esta forma).

###El motivo principal , es mas un deseo de los guardianes , aunque usted este con nosotros ahora en un futuro puede irse, por eso queriamos que dejara su descendecia a nosotros , por eso aunque sabia que podria diferir en el orden de las cosas al final se casara con alguien y realmente deseo , no deseamos todos los guardianes proteger a usted y su descendecia.

_Yo...(ah realmente van enserio, que digo ,necesito ser directo en estas cosas)...esta bien como Ser supremo Ainz Ooal Gown declaro y ordeno que cuando llegue el momento cuiden de mis hijos.

Todos se arrodillaron y asintieron, Cocytus aunque dificilmente se notaba sus expresiones parecia que iba a explotar de felicidad.

_Bueno Demiurge vuelve a tu trabajo en el Santo Reino, en una semana vendra Neia y me gustaria que tuvieras todos los detalles.

###Entendido Ainz-sama.

_Tambien me gustaria que fueras al Reino, para avisarle a Jivnir , e dias sera nuestra reunion.

###Lo hare inmediatamente.

_Albedo prepara para que mañana por el alba los soldados muertos y los que esten libres se reunan en la tumba Nazarick , para anunciarles que me veran en esta forma, seria problematico posponerlo.

***Entendido Ainz-sama.

_Los demas sigan con sus obligaciones como hasta ahora, pueden retirarse.

***Ainz-sama no seria mejor por la noche , donde la gente descansa.

_No por que si hay peleas en tabernas y no hay seguridad , podria ser motivo de digusto.

***No habia pensado tan a fondo lo siento realmente.

Ainz estaba orgulloso durante 2 diaa penso en eso y supuso que le preguntarian eso , casi se enpezaba a reir pero dejo que se fueran antes de relajarse

Todos salieron uno por uno hasta que solo quedo el y Foire.

Ella estaba nerviosa por todo lo que habia pasado , no sabia por que habia acabado asi , lo unico que tenia en su mente es que tendria una cita con el ser Supremo.

_-No no no Ainz-sama saldra contigo a espiar alos humanos.

_-Pero estare asu lado todo un dia sin que nadie mas..

_-Podria ser que Demiurge-sama tenga razon y termine casandome con el ser supremo.

_-No, estaria insultandolo alguien como yo no podria estar con un ser tan ilustre como el, pero si quiere hijos, y yo se los puedo dar deberia, no debo cumplirlo a como de lugar.

_-Pero si escoge a Shalltear-sama o Albedo-sama seria sus hijos los mas fuertes.

_-Y si me esvoge ami aunque sea poco probable ...

Ainz veia a Foire , su cara cambiaba de triste a muy feliz, ella no se daba cuenta pero se habia quedado a solas con Ainz y dibagaba en su mente, cuando reacciono, vio que Ainz la miraba fijamente, no pudo evitar sentirse muy sonrojada y sus orejas estaban rojas, pero no podia voltearse seria una ofensa contra el ser supremo.

_Estas bien Foire.

_-Si, no se preocupe Ainz-sama.

Ainz se acerco y como un padre puso su mano en la frente de Foire , pero ella lo veai muy cerca y casi se cae pero de algun modo sus piernas no se doblaron.

_Estas muy rojas , no tienes fiebre ¿verdad?

_-Para nada es un poco de calor.

En ese instante como parecian no escuchar entro Yuri-nee de las pleyades.

Ambos voltearon a ver y ella se agacho y salio de la sala apresuradamente.

€€€Lo siento mucho por interumpir.

Fue lo ultimo que escucharon .

_¿Ha?

_-Waa , hmp Ainz-sama ya puede quitar la mano de mi frente.

_A cierto,(mientras retiraba la mano) cuento cotigo para nuestra cita de mañana.

_-Lamento que tenga que venir con alguien tan simple como yo , tratare de ayudarle a espiar a los humanos.

Ainz se preocupo un poco, ella es muy linda ,no tanto como Shalltear o Albedo pero tiene su encanto propio.

_Para nada eres muy linda, lo de espiar es una escusa, me gustaria compensarte con algun presente por ayudarme( por darme la primera comida en este mundo ).

_-Muchas gracias Ainz-sama , no sabia que pensaba asi de mi(conten las lagrimas, has un esfuerzo), puedo retirarme para prepararme para mañana.

_Por supuesto, puedes retirarte.

_-Como desee Ainz -sama.

Saliendo de la sala se encontro con Yuri .

÷÷Perdon por interumpir , lo iba entregar unos reportes a Ainz-sama, en el camino me entere por otras sirvientas que el podia convertirse en humano, y cuando los vi asi no queria molestarlo si podria entregarselos Foire-san, no -sama.

_-¿Sama?.

÷÷Si por que sera la futura esposa de Ainz-sama, ya me contaron las sirvientes que escucharon por casualidad , lo que Demiurge-sama dijo.

_-No , no para nada solo tendremos una cita mañana, creo que no escucharon bie (seguro que estaban espiando).

÷÷Asi que todavia no es formal.

_-¿?...Mejor entregeselo , no se molestara.

÷÷Esta segura.

_-Si ...(lo siento Ainz-sama estoy en mi limite).

Ainz , seiba ir a dormir por que la reunion demoro mucho y casi era la media noche , y comenzo cerca de las 9 de la noche, entonces escucho un golpe en la puerta.

÷÷Puedo pasar.

_Si, adelante.

÷÷Perdon por interrumpir antes , no era mi intencion.

Con una profunda reverencia Yuri se agacho.

_No te preocupes, solo estaba preocupado por que Foire parecia tener fiebre , asi que le toque la frente para comprobar.

÷÷¿? ...Ah

_¿Ah?

÷÷Parece que me equivoque, hmp...aqui estan los reportes que envio Albedo-sama sobre el reino Sagrado.

_Umu ... Puedes retirarte.

Yuri salio , Ainz se fue a dormir a su cuarto y despues de mucho tiempo sintio que descanso realmente bien, las noches anteriores pensaba en lo que pasaria hoy en la reunion , y no podia dormir bien.

Foire por otro lado estaba muy ansiosa y pidio a sus amigas que le ayudaran a hacer un traje digno de salir con Ainz-sama pero tendria que ser uno que le ayude a espiar a los humanos a si que no podia usar un vestido que la haga resaltar mucho.

Sus amigas aunque estaban muy celosas, al verla tan nerviosa hucieron sus celos a un lado y le adudaron a hacer un vestido digno.

A la mañana siguiente Ainz llamo a Foire, se quedo mudo , tenia un vestido de dos piezas su falta era una tenia unos volantes pequeños a los costados , era de un color violeta claro una cinta de color verde claro en su estomago que la hacia ver mas delgada y un polo(***no se como se dice polo en la antiguedad sorry"***)de color blanco de seda que dejaba ver sus hombros, y con su piel color nieve la dejaba deslumbrante, y pendientes de rubi pequeños pero con diseños simples, su cabello estaba suelto y peknado asi la derecha dejando ver sus ojos color esmeralda, parecia una princesa que se hacia pasar por plebeya, no por que la ropa fuera simple sino por que era demasiado bella para la simplesa de la ropa, Ainz trago saliva y lo dijo sin pensar.

_Que hermosa

Nadie se los esperaba , ni el propio Ainz que habia visto a Albedo y Shalltear, el posiblemente no lo sentia en modo esqueleto, pero en modo humano apenas podia resistir a sus encantos, pero ahora solo podia pensar en Foire.

Ella no podia mirarloba los ojos y mas aun despues de lo que habia dicho .

Shalltear que se encontraba aun lado casi grita , pero no podia hacer un berrinche sabia que Ainz lo hacia para espiar a los humanos , pero aun asi le daba corage, Ainz se dio cuenta de lo habia pasado, no podia dejar que se pelearan asi que llamo a Shalltear a un lado.

_Shalltear tengo una mision importante para ti.

&&¿De que se trata Ainz-sama?.

_Amm...mañana en la madrugada me presentare ante los no-muertos , pero en esta forma es dificil levantarme a voluntad.(es mentira solo que ayudarme le haria feliz).

&&Por supuesto Ainz-sama.

Por algo Ainz sentia que lo lamentaria mas tarde.

_-¿Ainz-sama ya esta listo!?

_Si ya vamos

Continuará

.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`* •.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*.¸¸.•*´¨`*• •.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*

HI es Continuara ya parece pokémon, bueno el sig cap será el 2.1 es algo así como un extra, gracias por leer, no había comentarios pero no se como se cuenta los views o los visitors, pero seré positivo y contaré el que es mayor número

,Psdt:me gustaría enormemente saber que piensn para ver como mejorar, gracias por todo, en el anterior me olvidé de poner cap, gomen and see you on the other chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*_ _•_ _.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*.¸¸.•*´¨`*• •.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸._

 _La cita(chan chan chan...) , hi bueno no me acuerdo que puse en el ultimo pero esta parte es para disfrute personal, se diria relleno , pero realmente me gusta, esta parte no es necesaria leerla,(hay como duele decir esto) pero espero que lo disfruten_

 _.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*_ _•_ _.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*.¸¸.•*´¨`*• •.¸¸.•_

 _Capitulo 2. 1_

✦-|•❁•|-✦

_Am...¿Foire?

_-Si...Ainz-sama

_Hmp...(no la reconoci, que se hace en estas situaciones ,se halaga ¿verdad?) Estas muy linda.

Foire se volteo un poco y tenia la mirada baja , Shalltear que aun estaba cerca lo oyo pero, su mente estaba pensando en la noche para ayudar a Ainz ,asi que se retiro para tener las cosas necesarias.

_-Ainz-sama, gracias, aunque no sea verdad.

_No , realmente estas...muy linda.

Ainz no pudo evitar avergonzarse al casi gritarlo, tenia que contenerse, miro al costado ,Foire tambien lo habia hecho, ellos voltearon a mirarse fijamente a los ojos, ya Shalltear se habia retirado.

Las compañeras de Foire , habian quedado en ayudarle aunque sea al inicio, asi que pensaron que podian hacer, la noche anterior planearon con Cixous(##no estoy seguro si es asi el nombre##)una de las mas cercanas a Foire.

[IMG=X0G]

A ella le tocaba servir a Ainz con una diferencia de 4 dias asi que ella le tocaria el dia siguiente descansar para poder ayudarlo el dia que le tocaba, lo cual la hacia la ideal para que en su dia libre ayudara a su amiga, por lo general en su dia libre la pasaban en su cuarto o salian al pueblo a comprar cosas que conpartirian con las demas.

Su otra amiga , Lumiere ,tendria que quedarse, pero confiaba que Coxius le ayudaria y contaria todo lo que ocurriera, asi que ella hablo.

*** Ainz-sama , ya que estan en una cita,¿ por que no la toma de la mano?

Ainz se congelo, no se lo esperaba ,Foire que tampoco sabia lo que habian planeado, tenia ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

_-Que estas tratando de hacer , que tal si Ainz-sama se arrepiente...

Lumiere cuando volteo a ver a Foire levanto su pulgar y saco la lengua ligeramente hacia arriba

_-Esa idiota ... Ni siquiera lo penso...

_-Seguro que piensa***"Ah!, que buena soy, luego le cobrare con algun favor..."

Lumiere parece que es una persona racional pero siempre es impulsiva en los perores momentos.

_-¿Coxius-san por que no la detuviste?esa idiota siempre es muy impulsiva.

En ese momento Coxius esta sonriendo de forma extraña, pero con los puños levantados como animandola.

_-Lumiere incluso arrastraste a Coxius-san...

_- No , no , no debo ser positiva , si de alguna manera funciona, podria estar ... Tomada de la mano con Ainz-sama.

Con sus manos en sus mejillasque estana rosadas y con los ojos cerrados, sin poder evitar sonreir, intentaba contenerse pero no podia, como cuando te ocurre algo muy feliz que no puedes dejar de sonreir y te ries al tratar de controlarte.

Ainz estaba viendo a Foire que primero miro a las dos sirvientas que estaban al costado, y luego sonreir tan alegre...que se acelero el corazon , sentia sudor correrle por la espalda, pero por mas que queria no podia quitar su mirada sobre ella , no sabia que responder, pero no podia quedarse callado , y tenian que partir para ver que le podria obsequiar.

Ainz que era su primera cita en su vida, bueno el queria que no contara como tal por que seguro que Foire quisiera que su primera cita sea con el hombre que amara, asi que el tenia que hacer que ella se sienta lo mas comodo posible .

_Que pasa ya me habia convencido de darle una cita digna de ella.

_No , no , no es una cita solo es una compensacion por su arduo trabajo y ayudarme.

_Si esto no es una cita es una compensacion moralmente correcta, no debo dudar...

_Pero tomarla de la mano es un poco...que pasa Satoru eres un hombre , comportate como tal .

Ambos despues de un breve tiempo, avanzaron un paso hacia adelante, entonces ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

_-Ainz-sama puedo tomar su mano

_Foire puedo tomar tu mano.

Ambos estaban apunto de derrumbarse , pero se las arreglaron para poder continuar, ella tenia muy rojas la orejas pero el peinado las cubria, Ainz estaba tan nervioso que casi se tropieza, pero su posicion estaba en juego asi que fue estremadamente cuidadoso.

Al tomarse de las manos ella se apoyo ligeramente en el para relajarse y evitar cruzar miradas, Ainz sentia que se saldria el corazon por la boca, tenia que aguntar durante todo el dia, se acercaron a la puerta, y se despidieron de Coxius y Lumiere.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。゜ ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

***Wow... Foire estaba muy linda ,siento tanta envidia...

^^^Pero sabes que tambien esta muy nerviosa y si comete un error delante de Ainz-sama , ¿Quien sabe que podria pasar?.

***Tienes razon Coxius-san no tengo que envidiar su posicion , de hecho rezare por ella( jintando sus manos)

^^^Cambias muy rapido de opinion Lumiere.

***Eso es obio , asi puedo estar siempre en la posicion mas ventajosa en cualquier momento.

^^^Ah...!(exahalando por la boca)

***No hagas eso Coxius-san , dicen que cuando suspiras se te va la felicidad.

Mientras ella conversaban alegremente , se detuvieron de golpe.

***Ya sabes que hacer Coxius-san ¿verdad?.

^^^No es necesario que lo digas lo se perfectamente, en un rato los seguire y ayudare a Foire .

***No te olvides de contarme todo lo que pase y no te saltes detalles ,¿okey?

^^^Okey

***Bueno me voy a hacer mis labores, nos vemos

^^^Nos vemos...

Coxius se quedo sola, se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, y los iria siguiendo desde lejos

En la tumba Nazarick, habian gritos y se escuchaban golpes estruendosos por todo el noveno piso,era Albedo.

•••Argh...wagrrrrrrr...aaaaaaarr.

Albedo estaba haciendo un berrinche por los celos, rompiendo lo que encontraba a su paso, gritando, Demiurge estaba a su lado por que le daria el informe que decia que Jircniv llegaria mañana por la tarde.

-Albedo, deja de romper cosas, averguenzas a los guardines.

Albedo reacciono un poco y despejo la mente. , tenia los ojos rojos por haber llorado.

•••Lo se , pero me da mucha rabia ... por mas que sea una de las creaciones de los seres supremos...

•••No puedo soportar que este en una cita con Ainz-sama...Ahgrrrrrrr...

-Albedo ...toma esto como tu castigo.

•••Ah?!

-Si no te acuerdas es por que. ...atacaste a Ainz-sama y no solo eso , si no que lo dañaste.

•••Pero el no iba a morir, y se recupero

-¿Crees que Ainz-sama planeaba perder su forma humana?...Recuerda lo que dijo, que si perecia esa forma volveria a su forma de esqueleto.

-Y no estamos seguros si puede volver a esa forma otra vez, ¿que tal si no lo puede hacer otra vez?.

•••Adopto esa forma para gobernar a esos insectos, pero estan piadoso que desea hacerlo de forma pacifica...

-Ademas ...

•••¿Ademas?

-Recuerdas que investigo como hacer que los humanos y otras especies se reproduzcan...

•••Si yo eh leido los reportes, van avanzando lento pero ,hay una pequeña posibilidad.

-¿Por que crees que lo pidio?

•••Por que en un futuro algunos podrian querer estar con los humanos, o quisieran una descendecia y hacer crecer Nazarick.

-Yo pienso que el podia transformarse desde antes y eso lo pidio para poder dejar su descendencia, ya que en modo esqueleto no puede tener hijos.

•••Ah!

-Y nos mostro en esa forma por que el informe que iba mandar en dos semanas contenia un avance alentador, el ya lo habia calculado todo... Oh! ainz-sama siempre esta a un paso adelante..

•••Entonces quieres decir que el en un futuro cercano podra tener hijos.

-Exacto

•••Entonces ... yo casi arruino nuestro futuro .

-Eh?...Puede ser..

•••Pero ella no tiene derecho a salir con el!, no hay razon, o ¿ella le gusta a Ainz-sama?

-No sabria decirte...los pensamientos de Ainz-sama son in misterio, pero esto lo escuche de Actor de Pandora

-El me dijo que el aprecia nuestro crecimiento mas alla de nuestra configuracion.

•••Pero eso no se que tiene que ver con Foire.

-¿Sabes cual es su configuracion de las 41 sirvientas de Nazarick?

•••Ayudar a los seres supremos y hacerse cargo de mantener en orden la tumba.

-En caso de batalla ellas , se encontraran al margen y se retiraran, por eso las Pleyades fueron creadas, las 41 sirvientas no tienen permitido pelear, sabes lo que significa, ademas tu atacaste y tu deber era protegerlo.

•••...Si lo se...

-Entoncea no nos queda mas remedio que esforzarnos, el reconoce nuestros esfuerzos, siempre.

•••...Muy bien es hora de trabajar, pero antes

-Mmm...¿Que necesitas?

•••Enviame los reportes de los avances aunque sea solo a mi cada semana.

-Esta bien no hay problema enviare a uno de mis subordinados , con el informe.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。゜ ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Ainz tenia a Foire tomada de la mano, y ligeramente apoyada hacia el , lo cual hacia que sus hombros se tocaran, el nunca habia tenido una cita su cuerpo no podia mas , pero no podia retroceder asu palabra, ella tenia un suave aroma a labanda, mientras caminaban salieron por un callejon para mesclarse con la gente del pueblo.

Foire estaba muy feliz , tanto que sentia que moriria de felicidad y no tendria arrepentimientos , pero tambien estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada como para ver el rostro de Ainz.

Cuando ambos se dirigian a la calle principal, la gente se detenia a verlos, aunque ambos vestian ligeramente mejor que el promedio, su apariencia llamaba la atencion , Foire parecia alguna hija de algun noble que se vestia vomo plebeya, en el caso de Ainz el era guapo pero no tanto como ella, pero ambos se veian bien juntos.

Ainz se sentia incomodo y Foire estaba tan nerviosa por estar a su lado y tocarlo que no se fijo del ambiente.

Tanto hombres como mujeres los miraban asombrados , algunos hombres no se contenian y hablan sobre querer que les pasara lo mismo algun dia, las mujeres admiraban su belleza, y veian como ella tenia una sonrisa de felicidad sin igual, algunas tendrian envidia de como se sentia.

Ainz fue el primero en hablar.

_F-Foire ...(que es lo que tengo que decir)

_-S-Si, ...¿Ainz-sama?

Ambos estaban nerviosos y no sabian que decir.

_¿A donde quisieras ir?

_-Si estoy con usted cualquier lugar esta bien.

_Ah...(que respuesta es esa , ahrrr...como quito esa sensacion de mi corazon se siente calido)¿que te parece la cafeteria que esta en la esquina?

_-Esta bien por mi Ainz-sama

_Foire llamame...(casi lo olvido seria muy raro que me diga Ainz enfrente de todos, Satoru tampoco mm ya se)Souta(solo movi las vocales y le quite una letra)

_-¿Souta-sama?

_Souta a secas , sin honorificos

_- No , no ,no yo no podria ser tan descortes con usted

_Es que es... para que los humanos no sospechen, si eso recuerdas que investigaremos que piensan, para eso necesitamos mesclarnos.

_-Souta-sa~an

_¿Que?( me recordo a Narberal), bueno con eso bastara.

Se dirigieron a la cafereria ,al entrar una chica los recibio, era de estatura intermedia, parecia tener cerca de 16 años, al verlos no pudo contenerse.

+++Oh!, Bienvenida feliz pareja.

Ambos se quedaron perplejos, Ainz penso que ella veria un chico y una chica tomados de la mano entrando a una cafeteria, es obio que son pareja, Foire parecia estar en shock pero de inmediato sonrio de lado a lado, y trataba de contenerse pero la sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro.

_Nos da un segundo...

+++Claro

_Foire acercate un rato

Ainz la llevo un poco lejos como para que no los escuchara, el tampoco sabia que hacer .

_Foire te puedo hacer una pregunta

_-¿Cualquiera Ainz-sama?

_¿Podrias fingir ser mi...(si esto es por Nazarick y no mi deseo personal de decir que tengo)novia?

_-Ahwhaaaaaa, no jamas podria ser digna de ser su novia, pero si usted lo desea...

_Hmp...(que hago es obio que reaccione asi si lo toma como una orden hara sus sentimientos a un lado) no es necesario forzarte y solo te preginsi "fingirias" ser mi novia.

_-No no es ninguna molestia , es mas le ruego que me permita, pero cual es la razon.

_Bueno recuerdas nuestra mision, de espiar a los humanos, un pareja pasaria desapercibida pero si vamos solo preguntado sospecharan.

_-Ah!...Con gusto lo ayudare.

_Bueno volvamos.

La chica que los recibio , los miraba y trataba de escuchar pero no pudo.

_Lamento la demora.

+++No hay ningun problema, siganme por aqui.

Ella los llevo a una mesa circular de madera , ellos se sentaron y pidieron 2 tazas de cafe, 1 pedazo de pastel para Ainz y una pieza de pie para Foire, mientras comian Ainz le pidio que le contara sobre las cosas que hacia en Nazarick, sobre sus amigas, el lo hacia para saber como mejorar sus situcion, pero ella pebsaba que lo hacia por saber mas de ella lo cual la hacia muy feliz, ella se fue al baño un rato.

Ainz recordo cuando fue a la sala del tesoro para recoger algo de dinero, aunque habia dinero de YGDRASYL tambien habia dinero que se cobrara por los impuestos, el fue donde el guardia de turno en forma de esqueleto a pedir dinero para un asunto..

∆∆∆Por supuesto Ainz-sama todo el dinero es suyo no tiene que pedir permiso.

_Solo vine a recoger un poco de dinero para un asunto importante.

∆∆∆Bueno lo que cobramos siempre sob el oro en platino , despues de todo es para que sea mas facil almacenar .

_Mas o menos llevare 10 oros no necesito mucho.

∆∆∆Ainz-sama le sugiero llevar el doble , no se para que lo necesite pero me gustaria que llevara mas sentiria que se llevara tan poca cantidad.

_Umu ..(no estoy seguro de cuanto cale exactamente, me lo explicaron hace tiempo pero no me acuerdo mucho)bueno aceptare.

∆∆∆Gracias por cumplir mi deseo egoista.

_No te preocupes.

Despues de recibir las monedas se fue.

Ainz llamo a la chica para pagar , esta le dijo que serian 29 platas,despues de todo esta era la avenida principal asi que los precios son mas altos.

_Mm solo tengo en oro, si me das cierta informacion te puedes quedar la moneda.

_-¿Quien es usted , no es normal llevar tanto dinero?

_Nadie solo queria saber donde habria un puesto de Joyeria.

_-Ah!... ¿desea un anillo de compromiso?

Ella era precavida pero era muy chismosa y curiosa asi que de inmediato dejo que sus impulsos la controlaran.

_No , no ,no aun...(que estoy diciendo,)

_-¿Aun?...Oh! Jeje

_No lo que queria era un collar.

_-Ah!...Dos puestos mas adelante hay un puesto de joyeria aunque es caro, ...posiblemente no para usted.

_Tambien me cambiarias otro oro para comprar las cosas a su precio.

_-Esta bien.

Ademas ella se acerco a su oido .

_-Al frente de puesto de joyeria ,hay una tienda de vestidos de novia.

Luego ella se alejo, Ainz se habia quedado mudo y reacciono tarde , al imaginar a Foire eb un vestido de novia.

_Ya te dije que no es eso(casi levanto la voz).

_-Pero seguro lo pensaste.

_Ahww

_-Soy Lia, no me presente, espero llevarnos bien, y que nos volvamos a ver.

_Soy Souta

Luego de que Foire volviera le trajo los 100 platas por la moneda , y fueron hacia el puesto de joyeria.

Coxius que los estaba siquiendo de lejos con una pañoleta en la cabeza , no sabia como ayudarla, asi que cuando vio que se tomaban de las manos corrio y empujo a a Foire contra Ainz, ella casi se cae y Ainz la recibio con los brazos.

_-Ainz-sama lo siento mucho.

_No te precupes fue inevitable( ah esta muy cerca, siento qur tendre una hemorragia)

_- ¿Po-Podemos estar un rato mas asi?(seguro se va negar)

_S-Si(por que dije que si, pero esta tan cerca).

Los dos empezaron a acercarse ,algunas personas se quedaron a ver, Ainz empezava a sentir su respiracion, Foire ya no razonaba solo queria llegar a dus labios.

Pero el sonido de algo rompiendose los paro , en un puesto cercano alguien por verlos se tropezo con unas vasija, rompiendo con la atmosfera.

_Foire mejor vamos a la tienda de alli( pero que dije ,ahrrrrr)

_-Si esta bien(no ,ya faltaba casi nada)

Al llegar un hombre estaba en el mostrador , era de contextura regular, era alto y parecia amable.

^^^Buenas, que puedo hacer por la pareja.

Ambos enrojecieron pero ya no les afecto tanto, asi que pudieron hablar casi de inmediato.

_Buscaba un collar para ella.

^^^A ver, mm ...tiene un limite de presupuesto.

_Mm 10 oros (creo que es un buen limite y si hay uno mejor gastare 15).

^^^¿10 oros? Eres algun noble...

_No, no ... Pero me podria presentar los modelos..

^^^Claro...

De inmediato saco varios modelos de collares con diseños intrincados con varias joyas y otros delgados y finos .

_Foire ¿cual te gusta mas?

_-Souta-sa~an, no podria pedirle nada.

_No te preocupes lo hago por que quiero.

_-Pero aun asi.

Susurrandole

_Bueno entonces tomalo como una orden.

_-S-Si.

_- Entonces tomare su oferta , quisiera este.

Foire eligio uno fino con una esmeranda ligeramente grande y la cadenilla de oro tenia unas esmeraldas unidas a los eslavones.

_¿Cuanto cuesta ?

_-6 oros y 20 platas

Ainz saco de la bolsa que tenia guardada y le entrego, este parecia muy feliz.

^^^¿Cuando comprara el anillo?

_Tokchhh(que esta diciendo).

_-Souta-san esta bien.

_S-Si

El comerciante volteo a otro lado, para que no le dijera nada.

Luego pasearon por la plaza y fueron a una torreta que limitaba el pueblo y vieron rl paisaje y luego el pueblo, poco a poco Ainz y Foire de relajaban mas, el ya no parecia un ser supremo y ella ya no era una sirviente ambos hablaban de tu a tu, Coxius que se dio cuenta regreso a al palacio .

Pero Ainz aun sentia que se limitaba, asi que cuando volvian.

_Foire ,¿te divertiste?

_-Si fue el mejor dia de mi vida

Empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, por que recordo que solo seria por ese dia , y posiblemente ya no volveria a suceder.

_-Y usted ,¿Ainz-sama se divirtio?

_Si( de tiempo que no tenia un dia de descanso como este) me gustaria volver otro dia.

_-Ainz-sama!..

Foire ya no lo contuvo y empezo a llorar , ella volveria a estar con Ainz algun dia , no sabia cuando pero solo el hecho de la esperanza la hizo muy feliz.

_Ah?!... ¿Dije algo malo?

_-No es que estoy muy feliz de que algun dia volveremos a salir.

_Ah!...(espera cuando lo dije, ah si lo dije sin pensar, pero en un tiempo mas mi corazon casi se para varias veces , necesito recuperar fuerza)claro.

Luego de que llegaran ella se fue a si cuarto, y Ainz fue al suyo, el estaba cansado y no pensaba en nada, solo en su dia con Foire.

_Ahhhhh...esta bien esto, asumi que le gustaria ...

_Me gustaria tener dias pacificos como este por siempre, aun que descansando , llendo de aventura...

_Pero hay alguien que lastimo a Shalltear..

_Por ahora a dormir tengo que hacer el anuncio mañana.

Ainz vio a Shalltear muerta...y los otros guardianes en el piso muertos por un ser sin forma ni rostro.

Era una pesadilla

Al despertar vio a Shalltear en su costado ..

_Ah , que alivio fue un sueño.

_Entonces que hace Shalltear aqui

°°°Buenos dias Ainz-sama

_Buenos dias Shalltear.

Albedo entro a la habitaciony vio a Ainz y a Shalltear en la cama

/Continuara.../

PALABRAS DEL AUTOR(siempre quise hacer esto)

Primero gracias por la atención, segundo perdonen mis faltas ortografícas

Ah dios , al fin , queria hacerlo corto pero no pude resumir , habia partes que queria escribir si o si, como dije al inicio esto es disfrute propio, no se si les gustara a todos, en los comentarios diganme sus opniones , las aprecio mucho, y dadme vuestros coraxones pls, na! No es obligatorio,

Agradecimento por los separadores primera vez que los uso pero me ayudaron a separa lad partes.

La parte 4 saldra en 3a 4 dias hare una de las escenas que quieran , a votacion pero primero , escribanme su escena que le gustaria, dibujada, en donde los publique antes ano, hasta el final del fan fic la escena donde casi se besan, no lo subiré por aquí dado que no se puede subir imágenes, pero pondré una URL para que la puedan ver, no soy buen dibujante pero quiero que tenga peso mi historia,y por último creo que haré el primer cap o el prólogo como manga one shoot.

Gracias nuecamente


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 3**_

❁ . ' ❀ , , . ✾ °

-¿Ainz-sama?

_- Shalltear...

-Buenos dias Ainz-sama

_-Buenos dias Shalltear ...

-Ah!...Lo lamento mucho , se supone que yo debia despertarlo

_-No no te preocupes, de igual forma me desperte...de todas forma¿ por que estas en mi cama?

-Es que mientras usted dormia dijo mi nombre y no pude contenerme mas...al menos queria estar a su lado.

_-¿Ah!?(debe ser por la pesadilla) ... Lo siento eso fue por que soñe cuando te controlaron, y no podia soportarlo, se que fue mi error ..nunca volvera a pasar.

Ainz salio de la cama y se agacho en forma de seiza( sentado sobre sus pies), el aun que sabia que era mala suerte no podia perdonarse que la creacion de uno de sus amigos , fuera atacada de esa forma.

-No, no Ainz-sama fue culpa de mi imprudencia... Debi volver inmediatamente.

_-Lo unico que me alegra es que haya podido traerte devuelta.

Eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Ainz, el no podria perdonarse si uno de los hijos de sus compañeros muriera por sus acciones.

-Ainz-sama sus palabras me llenan de felicidad.

_-UmU.

-Ainz-sama ...¿puedo hacerle una pregunta.

_-Si , cualquiera..(seguro que es lo que hare para evitar que suceda otra vez)

Shalltear estaba muy sonrojada, en su mente estaba al limite y apenas se podia controlar, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente por alguna razon, y sentia que se desmayaria si subia mas su temperatura, su mente se perdia pero queria hacer la pregunta antes de desmayarse.

-Ainz-sama, si me volvieran a controlar, me salvaria.

_-Si.

-Asi eso lo ponga en peligro.

_-Por supuesto.

-No!... Preferiria morir a que le dañaran por mi culpa, por favor prometame que me dejara atras si sucede de nuevo.

Shalltear tenia lagrimas en los ojos, por que no queria que el ser supremo se expusiera a un peligro por su culpa, Ainz sentia un dolor en el pecho y su garganta estaba seca , el solo recordar le hacia estar muy ansioso.

_- No puedo hacer esa promesa.

-Pero...

Ainz la abrazo con fuerza, llevaba toda su resolucion de que protegeria a las creaciones de sus amigos , costara lo que le costara, el no queria escuchar sus quejas, queria que aceptara que el haria lo posible por salvarlos, asi tuviera que morir.

_-Realmente no hay nada mas importante que tu( que todos los guardianes), asi que por favor no digas... esas cosas( ah que verguenza, pero quiero que sepa no se debe exponer).

-Ainz-sama...Ainz-samaaaaaa.

Shalltear que estaba conteniendose hasta ahora , no pudo evitar llorar y se apoyo contra el pecho de Ainz, el no le dijo nada , ya que comprendia que era feliz por que habia aceptado sus sentimientos, luego de un rato se calmo.

_-Shalltear, es hora de la ceremonia...

-A-Ainz-sama...aun es muy pronto, ¡acepto! pero me gustaria alistarme, para ponerme el vestido.

_-¿No iras con tu ropa habitual?

-No podria, si me ...caso con usted me gustaria tener un vestido de novia... Pero si desea usare mi traje habitual.

_-¿¡Ah!?... Shalltear como llegaste a esa conclucion... Me referia a la presentacion ante los guardias y sirvientes de Nazarick en forma humana.

-Es que usted me abrazo, y me dijo lo importante que era para usted... Asi que pense, fue mi culpa, se que no soy tan importante

Shalltear parecia un poco desilucionada y no miraba a Ainz a los ojos, Ainz lo penso y se dio cuenta que no era culpa de Shallteaf sino de el que no se dio a entender.

_-Hmp...Eres muy importante para mi, pero no me casare contigo , hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de que pueda pensar en casarme.(¿pero que estoy diciendo?)

A Shalltear le inundo la felicidad y aunque se habia separado un poco de Ainz, se lanzo a sus brazos .

_-Shalltear detente un momento tenemos que salir.

-Ainz-sama , Ainz-sama.

Shalltear tenia la mirada perdida, ya no lo escuchaba, Ainz se quedo inmovil, en forma humana podia ser fuerte, pero no tanto como un vampiro de nivel 100, ella desabotono la camisa de Ainz , y paso su mano desde su ombligo hasta su cuello, Ainz sentia que estaba en peligro, pero no podia hacer nada, el se rindio , Shaltear se acerco a sus oidos y empezo a pasar su lengua por el borde...

En ese instante Albedo entro.

***Ainz-sama , ya estan los preparati...Shalltear

que le haces a Ainz-sama.

Shalltear no respondia estaba cerca de la mejila de Ainz, entonces Albedo le dio un golpe apartandola de Ainz.

***Oi Oi eres idiota o que?

-¿Que haces Albedo?maldita.

***No tienes nada que decirme sanguijuela..

-Nada en particular.

Shalltear no estaba en posicion de quejarse habia ido demasiado lejos, asi que no podia poner ninguna escusa.

_-Bien vamos a la ceremonia(tengo que quitar este ambiente no quiero que acaben peleando).

***Pero Ainz-sama esa p*rra se metio a su cuarto y a su cama.

_-Eso..no fue, lo siento fue mi culpa que malinterpretara mis palabras, siento que hayas visto eso Albedo.

***No , no Ainz-sama es la culpa de esa..

_-Ya he dicho que ds mi culpa..ahora vamos estan esperando.

***Como usted desee , Shalltear ve a alistarte.

Albedo miraba friamente a Shalltear, Ainz no podia hacer mas , primeramente fue su culpa que ella hiciera eso, no se explico bien, Shalltear hizo caso pero estaba miy feliz por lo acontecido, y tenia verguenza de mostrar ese comportamiento ante Ainz.

Luego ambas salieron del cuarto de Ainz, el dentro del cuarto se tapo lo oidos pero aun asi escuchaba gritos y golpes.

_-Ah! , que comoda es mi cama, si me tapo los oidos para disfrutar de sua suavidad.

_-No es que haya renunciado a calmarlas, es simplemente queria descansar antes de cambiarme.

Afuera peleaban y se escuchaba mucho ruido, Ainz, espero a que se calmara, por mas que quisiera no podria interferir..., como si pudiera soportar eso.

Ainz salio lo mas rapido que pudo, solo pasaron unos segundos tras que ellas salieron y todo estaba desordenado.

_-Ya basta..(ay.. levante la voy)

-Lo siento Ainz-sama.

***Lo siento Ainz-sama.

_-Espero que entiendan , que no deben pelear...por ahora Shalltear ve a alistarte enseguida, en 10 minutos me presentare ante todos, asi que preparate, Albedo ve a tu posicion.

***Entendido, Ainz-sama.

-Entendido, Ainz-sama.

_-Retirence.

Shalltear y Albedo asintieron,se retiraron a donde debian ir, Ainz penso que eso es lo que como padre debia hacer, regreso a su cuarto y se desplomo sobre su cama.

_-Ah!...el dia sera muy largo luego de presentarme frente a los habitantes de la Tumba Nazarick

_-En la tarde se encontraria con Jircniv

_-Ademas en 5 dias se encontraria con Neia y deberia hacerlo en forma de humano para expandir los rumores.

_-Sera una semana cansada...

_-Bien me presentare en forma de esqueleto para que no haya problemas como la vez anterior.

Ainz toco su cuello ligeramente donde Albedo habia puesto su alabarda, Ainz cambio a modo esqueleto, se armo de valor y salio , delante del palacio de de E-Rantel.

Estaban los guardias y trabajadores de la Tumba Nazarick, los guardianes estaban agachados en reverencia al igual que todos los presentes, Ainz se acerco y sento en el trono como habia practicado cientos de veces para mejorar su imagen de gobernante supremo, todos esperaban sus palabras.

_-Pueden levantar sus cabezas, y Demiurge explica la situacion a los habitantes.

+++Con mucho gusto Ainz-sama.

Demiurge uso su magia para amplificar su voz, se paro aun costado de Ainz y avanzo unoa pasos hacia adelante.

+++Buenos dias a todos, hoy vengo a darles las palabras de Ainz-sama, sobre el rumbo de gobierno de ahora en adelante para con los humanos.

+++Primero, sabemos que gran parte de la poblacion humana , no conoce la magnificencia de Ainz-sama.

+++Por eso Ainz-sama , busco una forma de que confien en su forma fisica, que para los humanos es muy importante.

+++Por eso Ainz-sama!, me gustaria que muestre su otra forma.

Ainz se paro y transformo en forma humana, las pleayades y todos los soldados , salvo las sirvientas y guardianes que ya habian visto esa forma , se asombraron por que era bien conocido que un no-muerto no se puede transformar, pero al tratarsede Ainz no dudaron.

+++Ademas esa no fue la unica razon, ¿verdad Ainz-sama?.

_-Eso es correcto..(habia otra razon, no solo hacer que las personas confiaran en mi ¿no?) sigue Demiurge( espero que sea algo trivial)

+++Como desee Ainz-sama, veran la segunda razon es ... tener un heredero para la gran tumba Nazarick.

Ainz estaba en forma humana, asi que simplemente no podia gritar, se trato de contener, recondando se dio cuenta que lo habia dicho(###Nda:para los que no saben leer parte 3###), no me digas que lo hara publico.

+++Ademas nos confio la tarea de poder criar a su hijo a los guardianes, la responsabilidad de cuidarlo a todos los habitantes de Nazarick.

:::Wahh.

"""Aaaaaaah.

•••Seeeee.

Se escucharon gritos por todos lados, y algunos levantaban sus brazos, algunos soltaban lagrimas, todos estaban agradecidos de que el ser supremo dejara a alguien que herede la gran tumba Nazarick, en donde estaban las sirvientas.

-Fiuu.

***Oh!, de ahora en adelante ¿tendre que llamarte Foire -sama?

_Ya basta... no la molesten

∆∆Gracias Lumiere.

Exacto ... no permitiremos que la molesten

∆∆Gracias Coxius-san

_Pero sinceramente

Si, bueno... eso..

(ambas)que intrepida Foire.

∆∆Chicas!

En el area donde se encontraban los guardianes , Cocytus y Mare parecian felices, Albedo parecia devorar a Ainz con la mirada o almenos eso era lo que Ainz sentia, el tenia que soportar la presion y la verguenza , por que despues de todo era su culpa, Aura tambien parecia feliz y Shalltear recordaba lo que ocurrio en la mañana y se lamio los labios, sin mirar a Ainz por que tenia verguenza.

En la parte de las pleyades, todas se sorprendieron, excepto Yuri, que se lo habia visto con Foire.

(###Nta: los sig marcadores seran las iniciales de la pleyades)

(L)Oh!, Ainz-sama podia transformarse en modo humano.

(E)Siempre me sorprende , pero era de esperarse de un ser supremo.

(Cz)Oh!, estoy impactada.

(S)No se nota por tu expresion ,Cz

(N)Aun asi es sorprendente , yo no puedo tomar otra forma por mas que sea un dopelganger.

(Y)Mmm..

(S)No pareces muy sorprendida Yuri-nee.

(L)Por casualidad¿ ya sabias esto?

(Y)Bueno si .

(N)¿Desde cuando?

(Cz) Por que nos lo ocultaste.

(Y) No , no queria ocultarlo, yo tambien lo descubri anteayer, y no tuve tiempo de contactarlas.

(E)Ho, bueno y cuentanos como fue.

Yuri les conto que estaba por entregar unos papeles a Ainz , escucho de las sirvientas que Ainz se podia transformar en humano,luego se dirigio donde el se encontraba y cuando entro vio a Foire y Ainz juntos, se disculpo y salio , bueno si se sorprendio mucho al verlo pero era Ainz despues de todo .

(E)Eso es todo.

(Y) Si

(L)Y ¿que te parecio?.

(Y) Que cosa

(L)Pues , la relacion entre Ainz-sama y Foire.

Todas queria saber y esperaban las palabras de Yuri , se juntaron para escuchar.

(Y)Pues...Bueno ...parecian...basatante intimos.

Aunque ella queria decir cercanos.

(S)Intimos?.

(Y)S,Si.

Se escuchaban murmullos por todos lados , Demiurge sabia que habria algo de revuelo, asi que les dio tiempo para disfrutarlo y hablo de nuevo.

+++Se muy bien que a todos no s agrada esa idea, pero esa es una razon para trabajar duro por Ainz-sama.

Se oyo un eco de aprovacion, todos gritaron , y se callaron para escuchar las palabras de Demiurge.

+++Muy bien ahora , Ainz aparecera en esta forma en 5 dias frente a Neia Baraja , la que sera la embajadora entre el Reino Sagrado y el Reino Hechizero, la razon por la que es importante recibirla, es que es uno de los pocos humanos que comprende la grandeza de Ainz-sama.

+++Los llamamos primeramente para anunciarles, la forma que adopta Ainz-sama a fin de que no haya problemas cuando recibamos, a Neia Baraja .

+++Segundo cuando llegue se le dara un plan a cada uno de ustedes que se les entregara durante los 3 dias siguientes.

+++Eso es todo , tomen sus posicones a lo largo del Reino, los demas vayan a sus respectivas tareas.

_-Bien es hora de retirarnos...

+++Como diga Ainz-sama.

Los soldados no-muertos fueron a sus posiciones en la entrada , y en medio del publo como seguridad, Las playades fueron asus posicones, y los guardianes fueron a hacer sus tareas, Cocytus se fue a la aldea de los hombres lagartos, Albedo se fue con Mare y Aura a la tumba Nazarick, Demiurge se fue a hacer su investigacion, Sebas aun estaba reuniendo informacion, y las sirvientas se fueron a hacer sus labores, Ainz se relajo y se fue a la parte atras del palacio donde habian luchado Neia y Blue roses, el espacio era amplio y era bueno para pensar , fue para descansar un poco.

Ainz le dijo a la sirviente que lo atenderia que podria sentarse, pero sentia que se olvidaba de algo.

Le pidio a Cixous, que le trajera algo de agua, ella fue inmediatamente, Ainz acerco su silla al jardin , el sol le llegaba a los ojos, entonces una sombra le llego a los ojos, era una sombrilla de color negro, era la sombrilla de Shalltear.

_-¿Shalltear? ...pense que volverias a la Tumba Nazarick.

-Le pedi a Aura que cuidara de el piso 1~3 por hoy, queria pedir disculpa por esta mañana, pero si lo desea volvere inmediatamente hacia alla...

_-Bueno ya que estas aqui tomemos algo ( ah me gustaria tomar algo con los guardianes, asi no seran tan formales)

-No no soy digna de tal honor.

_-Mmm...entonces tomalo como una orden.

-E,Esta bien

Cixous trajo vasos de zumo de naranja, Ainz lo tomo lo sintio algo agrio, ciando miro a a Shalltear tenia una cara ., parece que los sabores agrios no eran muy de su agrado, pero aun asi trataba de tomarlo, en el seg trago saco su roja lengua ,parece que los citricos irritaban su lengua

_-Ah!, no es necesario que te sobresfuerzes.

-No es ningun problema. Ainz-sama mmm... si puedo.

_-No me gustaria que te lastimaras por mi culpa.

-¡Eso es lo que deberia decir yo!

_-Mmm...me parece injusto(yo tengo que hacer que todos sepan que sus vidas no son sacrificables).

-Usted es injusto Ainz-sama , no me reclama nunca apesar de que fue mi culpa, si hay algo , cualquier cosa para enmendar.

_-Mm...(que puede ser, ah no puedo pensar ayer no dormi bien, quisiera dormir pero que hago)Shalltear me gustaria...dormir...en tu regazo, ¿puedo?.

-Si , Ainz-sama pero eso ¿no seria una recompensa?.

_-No es que cambiar de forma agota mucho y depaso para enmendar el error de despertarme en la mañana, si es eso(no es que siempre haya soñado con hacer algo asi, hay que hacer que Shalltear enmiende su error).

-Ah! Lo hare con gusto Ainz-sama.

_- De acuerdo

Ainz se acerco a el regazo de Shalltear, estaba nervioso, Shalltear respiraba con mas dificultad a media de que Ainz acercaba su tez a los muslos de ella.

-Awhaaa.

Ainz en sus adentros pensaba que ella tenia esa configuracion, pero aun asi queria gritarle a Peroroncino , por que la hizo tan pervertida, luego sintio una mano sobre su cabeza, era calida y suave pero algo pequeña , volteo y vio la cara de Shalltear .

-Ah!... Lo siento Ainz-sama me deje llevar.

_-No, no ,no , no es nada se eso...en absoluto solo me sorprendi un poco , puedes continuar( ah, dios mi corazon, seria muy dificil verla a los ojos en este momento).

-E,Esta bien.

Shalltear paso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ainz, el nunca penso que seria tan placentero, cerro los ojos y se durmio.

Cuando desperto era tarde y tenia las manos de Shaltear aun sobre su cabeza y una manta sobre su cuerpo.

_-Shalltear...

-Ya desperto Ainz-sama, en un rato lo hiba a despertar , me informaron que el humano jircniv ya esta acercando a la puerta principal.

_-No te preocupes, de todos modos hiciste tu trabajo.

-Entonces Ainz-sama me retiro.

_-Ah! Esta bien (pense que haria algo extraño mientras dormia).

Shalltear estaba muy feliz estuvo con Ainz-sama casi todo el dia, no podria pedir mas , ademas Ainz le reafirmo que ella era muy importante para el.

-Ah!debo ir a cambiar mi ropa interior...

En la sala del trono Jirvnic estaba nervioso por que el rey hechizero le habia llamado, por un asunto urgente, el ya no queria estar en su contra asi que el tenia la mente tranquila, Ainz era un no-muerto asi que naturalmente lo superaba , el no hizo reproches si fuera el otro caso tendria que ser un genio, no un genio entre genios para ver tan a futuro.

Delante de la puerta habia una sirvienta y esta le hablo, el habia ido con su escolta personal , una brigada de aventureros que contrato anterior mente, y aunque tenian conflictos contra un no-muerto fueron contratados asi que no podian po er objecion.

***De ahora en adelante dejen sus armas, detras de la puerta se encuentra Ainz-sama en su verdadera forma, la razon por la cual se te llamo fue para presentarse en esa forma, los que no esten de acuerdo en dejar sus armas atras pieden esperar aqui.

###¿Que dijo? que no era su verdadera forma.

Jircniv , no sabia si su verdadera forma era mejor o peor , pero aun asi no lo atacaria, por que habia aceptado los terminos, entonces es algo asi como una ceremonia de confianza, si no hay por que temer, ademas tengo curiosidad.

###Yo entrare, ustedes si quieren pueden entrar, de todos modoa solo los contrate para mi proteccion y no para que dejaran sus armas.

Los aventureros lo pensaron un rato y aceptaron ir, por que si se quedaban aqui podrian atacarlos, pero si esataban con Jircniv sus posibilidades de sobrevivir aumentaban.

Todos dejaron sus armas, al abrir las puertas vieron a un joven con la tunica de Ainz, le quedaba un poco grande pero definitivamente era la tunica del rey hechizero.

La cara de Jircniv se distorciono , de una manera extraña , los aventureros apenas aguntaron de sorprenderse.

_-Buenas tardes Jircniv-dono y aventureros , soy Ainz Ooal Gown.

**Continuara**

Buenas lamento haber demorado en sacar esta parte, es que pense que seria mas corta pero escribiendo se amplio demasiado, se supone que debia tomar incluso un poco de la sig parte, pero tendre que dejarlo aqui, la sig parte tratare de sacarla en2 dias.

Este ff tendra 1 partes mas, osea 5 en total y la 2.1 que es un extra, luego sacare otro ff.

 _"El nuevo aventurero adamantita Souta(Satoru)"._

Es para hacer brillar a Nabe un poco, se que mi estilo de escritura es mas para romance y Overlord tiene un aura mas obscura, pero trato de fusionar.

Espero que les guste.

Aparte de la siguiente parte será la última, habrá un epílogo y anunciar como haréel sig ff, es como el vol 2.

 _ **"shining resonance"**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 4

—

***Ah!...

Todos tenian expreciones de asombro, y uno de los aventureros se cayo , de trasero, en medio del pasillo, sus conpañeros por lo general irian a ayudarlo pero estaban tan asombrados como el, Jircniv, vio a un joven de cabello negro como la noche , sentado en el trono de Ainz, primero dudo si no era el pero la sirvienta les advirtio que era su forma verdadera por lo tanto.

***¿Ainz-sama es usted verdad?

_-Oh!...asi que si me descubrio, en efecto soy Ainz, Jircniv-dono, estoy feliz que me haya reconocido.

***(¿Es enserio?, su voz es diferente, parece tener cerca de 17 o mas joven, no no te dejes engañar es un lich , un no-muerto, su forma no cambiara¿verdad?, si fuera realmente humano no mataria humanos, ¿o si?, no , no debo dudar) Ah! Claro como no podria reconocer su magnificencia, incluso en esa forma se nota a leguas que es usted.

_-Oh!(¿enserio? Quedan vestigios al transformarme, bueno lo vere despues), bueno estoy muy agradecido, ustedes pueden pasar prepare una mesa para que podamos discutir.

***Seria un honor(por ahora veamos que planea).

Los aventureros que apenas pudieron seguir el ritmo de la conversacion, admiraron la rapidez de reaccion del Rey de Sangre(###Nta:a que tiempo no escuchan ese nombre###), siguieron a Jircniv y a Ainz hasta la mesa , donde habian algunos postres servidos, por lo general cuando se encontraba con Ainz no le servian nada a el por eso cuando vio que le sirvieron, se sentia anormal, que un no-muerto comiera, pero ahora tenia forma humano, entonces no era una ilusion.

***Quiero ver cuando coma si es una ilusion, o realmente es otra forma, si fuera asi podria infiltrarse en medio de los humanos .

***No quiero pensar en lo aterrador, que seria, pero si es humano, podrias ponerlo de nuestro, lado.

***Pero si cometemos un error nos llegaria el fin , pero tambien puede ser que el nos controle a nosotros.

***No si lo quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho, tiene otra razon por la cual nos quiere todavia , o confia tanto en su supremacia que por mas que hablemos no importara, que tan adelante penso.

Cuando empezaron a comer Jircniv obserbaba cuidadosamente a Ainz al comer, bueno el se notaba mas , lo aventureros miranban de reojo.

Ainz se dio cuenta y mientra se racaba la mejilla.

_-Jircniv-dono tengo algo raro en la cara(sera que mi cara es muy extraña).

***No, no para nada solo que ...es curioso verlo comer como nunca lo habia hecho.

_-¡Ah! ...bueno al principio se sentia raro(bueno despues de mucho tiempo recien comi),pero ya me acostumbre.

***Eso quiere decir que era un no-muerto que puede transformarse en humano(ah no podemos controlarlo solo tiene la forma pero por dentro sigue siendo un no-muerto, entonces era natural matar vivos).

_-¿Ahre?(que digo tengo que decir que fui humano, como lo hago , almenos delante de humanos debo ser algo sincero)no soy un humano que estaba en confinamiento..., para estudiar magia.

_-Cuando llegue a los 17 solo me faltaba dominar a la muerte y estuve en trance , entonces luego desperte y tenia esa forma, supongo habran pasado muchos años.

Ainz comi un poco de pastel, para fingir que era normal, el habia practicado esa historia pero era para mas adelante, asi que estaba nervioso si lo notaban era su fin , por que no queria modificar su memoria, al final podrian tener problemas.

Los aventureros y Jircniv, estaban impactados, nl sabian si era verdad o mentira, pero el hecho de que si lucia de la edad que les dijo daba valor a sus palabras.

Jircniv, no podia pensar en que un humano tuviera tal potencial, y menos que tratase con mounstros tan amigablemente, pero si estaba confinado quiere decir que el no sabe nada del mundo externo, y trataria a cualquier ser por igual sean humanos o mounstros, pero quien lo educo y hace cuanto estuvo a qui.

***Se que grosero preguntar , pero estuvo compmetamente solo, o habia algun maestro(si lo hay seria mas fuerte, y si es humano ppsiblemente nos ayude, o tal vez seria peor, pero no puedo dudar).

_-Para ser sincero( Ainz no se esperaba esa pregunta pero si decia que no y se expande la noticia, sus amigos no podrian aparecer , pero daria una importante informacion, bueno almenos me guataria hablar una vez mas con ellos).

_-La verdad es que no tuve un maestro...pero mis amigos y yo creamos la gran Tumba Nazarick, no se que les paso a ellos, pero al despertar ya no estaban..

Ainz dijo esas palabras pero eran muy pesadas para decirlas con una sonrisa asi que suavemente las dijo mirando hacia abajo mirando a la nada,incluso Jircniv sintio que era algo de lo que no era facil hablar, sabia que no queria que le hicieran mas preguntas, pero por el bien de la humanidad debia hacerle una ultima pregunta, asi lo matara , por que si no tenia un maestro su fuerza es alcanzable, pero sus amigos, son humanos o mounstros, si fueran humanos puede que hayan muerto , pero si eran mounstros, quien sabe si se estaban escondiendo y habria una amenaza mayor, rondando y si se juntan seria imposible paralos.

***Ainz-sama le hare una pregunta, no es necesario que me responda, pero ¿sus compañeros eran humanos?(por favor responde)

Ainz se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, el estaba dudando que decir, pero lo mas probable era que llegaran como el asi que si despues encrotaba a uno , no podria ir en contra de sus palabras.

_-No, yo era el unico humano, eran muy amigables y pasamos por muchas cosas para construir la tumba, todos tendrian mas o menos mi edad, derrepente abria algunos mas jovenes u otros mas viejos, pero nos divertiamos, juntos.

***Lo siento , si lo moleste( que parece que tiene sentimientos, esa persona que mato a 150 000 vidas como si nada, sera que solo considera a sus compañeros ).

_-Ummm...bueno solo...no importa, vamos a lo importante.

_-Bueno para ustedes no parecera importante, pero solo quiero que extiendan que tengo una parte humana, por eso no les prohibire que digan cualquier cosa que haya dicho aqui.

***Enserio(lo dije... Si decimos esta informacion podriamos evitar que mas mounstros como el se junten, pero tambien ellos podrian enterarse, es un arma de doble filo, que terrorifico , pensar que me descuadraria con solo una frase).

_-Si, en unos dias hare un anuncio oficial , pero me gustaria su ayuda para esparcir rumores.

***Si es por usted Ainz-sama cualquier cosa( no es que me pueda negar, solo rogare por que Teocracia los pueda parar antes, o engañar para que estos mounstros, si es que hay, se enfrenten).

_-Pense que te negarias

***No, no podria por que despues de todo usted lo ha pedido(se esta burlando, sefuro que si nos negabamos solo nos lavaria el cerebro, esta jugando con nosotros).

_-Bueno , ese era el motivo principal por el cual lo llame, me gustaria que volviera rapido paea poder trabajar en cuento pueda.

***(se quiere burlar de la destreza humana, vera lo rapido que puedo hacerlo, no voy a dejar que se burle) Lo hare inmediatamente.

_-No tiene que forzarse(oh , se volvio muy coperativo, debe ser que con humanos se relaciona mejor).

***No , lo hago con todo gusto.

_-Despues de comer pueden retirarse, en la puerta habara un portal para que vuelva lo mas rapido que pueda a su nacion, no me gustaria que sus responsabilidades, se acumularan por mi culpa.

***Es un honor poder estar con usted( se vuelve a burlar de mi capacidad).

Luego de la comida , Jircniv se fue en la carroza.

❅────────❅•°•❀•°•❅────────❅

***Aaaahhhhhh..., Maldicioooon¿ por quee?.

+++¿Que pasa Jircniv-dono?.

***No te das cuenta , el nos dijo todo eso para que lo promulgemos y si no nos matara, pero si lo hacemos quien sabe si sera peor.

+++Pero realmente parecia sentir.

***Si ese es el caso seria peor, entonces nos pone la mision de encontrar a esos seres y hacer que ellos vayan donde Ainz.

+++Pero si somos , sus vasallos no nos haran nada¿ verdad?.

***Si tienes razon, el nos ofrecio esa oportunidad, traicionar a la humanidad, a cambio de nuestras vidas , el es realmente un demonio, no puedo dejar de halagarlo aunque duela, es por mucho superior a nosotros.

Jircniv al llegar al palacio , llamo a los escribas y les dio la orden de dar a conocer que Ainz era humano y que lo otro era mera transformacion, asi le seria mas facil encontrarse con ellos, si , si no seria su fin durante dos dias sin descanso expandiria los rumores , hasta que recibiria un mensaje que diria que ya era suficiente, por que si no seria muy forzado, Jircniv no dormiria esas noches, y al descansar seria lo mas feliz posible por que hizo que su pueblo sobreviviera

❅────────❅•°•❀•°•❅────────❅

Ainz luego que Jircniv que se fue, dio la orden de tener los preparativos, antes que por falta de tiempo no pudo hacer, se puso una ley donde un dia haria un censo y dar titulos de propiedad para que sean ciudadanos legales del reino hechizero y que los visitantes tuvieran una placa de turista, asi entraria a la siguiente fase.

Al dia siguiente se pidio que el jefe de casa se quedara , por las molestias se le daria una moneda de oro, a todos se hizo censo, en caso de los aventureros, se les daria un brazalete a aquellos que hubieran aceptado los terminosque establecio el rey hechizero, los que no simplemente llevarian la placa de aventureros , habria penalidades a los que no son ciudadanos , ni aventureros, un dia en el calbozo y se les expulsaria la primera vez durante un mes y la segunda no se podria volver jamas.

Luego seria la fase 3 , faltaban 2 dias para que Neia llegara como embajadora, y los prepararivos ya iban avanzando , la gente ya les habian anunciado que una embajadora del Reino Sagrado llegaria para el Reino Hechizero , segun los rumores era alguien que vencio a Blue Roses un equipo adamantita, algunas la describian como una gigante, otras que era estatura normal pero muy anciana y sabia, otras que era un prodigio que era una belleza como Nabe, pero todas conincidian que le era leal a Ainz, y por eso consiguio ese poder, y por eso esa ultima semana las ventas de armas con runas aumento de manera radical , tanto asi que los enanos pensaban que serian ricos en poco tiempo, dijeron que fue su escudera mientras estaba en el Reino Sagrado, por lo tanto gran parte pensaba , que era tan o mas fuerte que la guerrera estrella de ahi, Remedios, la mayoria de rumores decia que eraas fuerte otros que tenian un nivel muy similar y algunos que perderia pero seria una batalla muy cerrada.

La parte tres era promulgar, que los visitantes si quieran pasar por esa parte tendrian que usar una insignia que costaria 15 platas, y los que vivian ahi se les pagaria 5 oros por las molestias, los ciudadanos podrian entrar gratis a los cuales se les entregaria la insignia gratis lo aventureros pagarian igual que los visitantes, era una cantidad como un pequeño lujo, era un plan para que si habian espias obiamente querian ver , asi su forma seria promulgada.

Ainz trabajo en forma de esqueleto , para no cansarse y para no tener ojeras frente a las personas de su reino.

[El dia del Evento]

Neia , estaba anciosa, queria no anciaba ver a a Ainz, habia una semana desde que lo vio , en la batalla , el dio un arco y lo usaria al llegar,no llevaba su armadura, usaba un vestido de color verde claro, ella sentia veeguenza pero la convencieron de que era lo mas razonable, para la ocasion.

Llego hacia una carroza al entrar al reino hechizero vio a varias personas que estaban a los costados del camino, parecia que recibian algun heroe de guerra, muchas personas y aventureros fueron, por que se anuncio que el rey hechizero haria alguna revelacion importante.

Paso atravez de la via principal, niños y adultos se encontraban espectantes sobre quien seria quien llegaria en esa carroza, seria una gigante , o vieja y sabia, o un prodigio...

Al llegar al castillo algunos espias de Teocracia Slane se encontraban dentro de la multitud, solo les llegonla informacion de que una escudera con la ayuda del rey Hechizero derroto a gran parte del equipo de Blue Roses, no sabian su edad ni su nombre, pero si el potencial humano era realmente asi, podrian usarla a su favor para que les diga como lo hizo y con suerte algunas debilidades del rey hechizero.

Ainz ya habia cambiado a forma humana, esperaba en la entrada de Neia, habia un pedestal pero estaba con una manta negra, para impedir que lo vieran, estaba preparado todo para firmar los documentos de vasallaje y demas .

La sirvienta que lo atenderia, estaba afuera para bajar la manta cuando llegara el momento.

Demiurgue estaba en forma de rana(###Nta:no estoy seguro su forma de mounstro, creo que mejor camaleon###), para anunciarles a todos.

Neia tenia el visor pero una sirvienta le dijo que podia dejar el arco en la carroza que lo llevaria a su nueva residencia con sus otras cosas.

Neia se levanto , y animo a si misma para salir.

Demiurgue anuncio.

+++Su atencion porfavor, hoy nos reunimos para hacer una alianza(vasalllaje) en tre el Reino Hechizero y el Reino Sagrado.

+++Para eso se designo una embajadora entre ambos paises,Neia Baraja.

Neia salio, esta nerviosa pero los visores le ayudaban a que no lo notaran, se agacho pero no se arrodillo, en junto sus manos delante de ella y en señal de reverencia bajo su cabeza esperando la orden para poder subirla, despues de todo era un Caballero asi que sabia la etiqueta.

Las personas alredor no podian creer que una persona asi fuera la embajadora, era tan joven,era un progio entre los prodigios o simplemente no tendria la edad que aparenta, algunos no reaccionban.

+++Bien , como simbolo de paz y confianza Ainz-sama mostrara su verdadera forma ante todos ustedes, esten agradecidos.

La importancia que le dieron a Neia fue rapidamente opacada por la nueva noticia, los miembros de Teocracia Slane, no podian pensar como querian, por que era una noticia demasiado importante asi que apenas vieran recogerian datos y volverian rapidamente a su ciudad, algunos tomaron datoa de como se veia Neia.

La sirvienta bajo el telon y Ainz comenzo a bajar hasta aceecarce a Neia.

Neia que habia escuchado todo el tiempo, sentia que el corazon se le saldria no podia simplemente dejar de sentirse anciosa . cuando vio unas botas negras, y pantalon negro que parecia muy suave subio la mirada.

Ainz se habia acercado pero ella aun no se movia.

_-Señorita Baraja puede subir la mirada.

Al escuchar la voz le parecia muy diferente, a la de Ainz , era mas humana,y de un hombre joven, al levantar la vista apenas pudo aguntar su emocion,al igual que todos , vio un humano de cabelllo negro comonla noche, que era muy raro que personas tengan ese color puro, la moyoria lo tendria cafe o castaño y los demas rubio o azul muy obscuro.

La gente alrededor no podia creerlo , muchas personas decian que no era posible, pero la gran mayoria comenzo a decir, que la forma en que los gobernaba , no era la de un no-muerto, y poco a poco se escuchaban vitores alabandolo.

La mas emocionada era Neia, por que siempre penso que era humano, asi que simplemente confirmo sus sentidos, pero ser la primera en saberlo la hizo muy feliz, tanto que no escuchaba la voz de Ainz.

_-Señorita Baraja debemos firmar el tratado(por que no reacciona,...debe ser por la forma que tome fue muy ssorpresivo).

_-Lo siento por sorprenderla.

***No, ya tenia algun presentimiento...por lo cual me siento muy feliz Ainz-sama.

Ainz al ver que no avanzaria tomo su mano para guiarla.

***¿Ainz-sama?, esto... Lo siento puedo ir sola.

_-Tenemos que hacer los votos de compromiso(para que no haya dudas de que gobernare en forma que sea aceptable).

***¿Ahre?...

(((CONTINUARA...)))

Gracias por leer.

Bueno lo dejare aqui, si escribo mas , el cap 5 quedara corto, aunque le hare un epilogo, ya me comi 2/3 de lo que queria hacer , es que se supone que tendria 4 partes pero me expandi demasiado en la anterior y tuve que sacar una parte mas...

Acabara la ultima parte de "Ainz se vuelve humano en la sig parte"

La parte 5 sera mas corta que lo por lo general hago... Perdon

 _"Hearth Predator"_


	7. Chapter 7

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

 **Capítulo 5**

.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`* •.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*.¸¸.•*´¨`*• •.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`* •.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*.¸¸.•*´¨`*• •.¸¸.•*

Neia, vio a un joven de cabello negro puro como la noche en un traje que constaba de un poco holgado blanco y una mascada de color verde(###Nta:especie de chalina que es ligera)un pantalon y botas de color negro, en palabras simple , ella sentia que el era de su tipo , sin embargo no podia discernir su personalidad, por que podria ser un mujeriego.

_-Señorita Baraja ¿esta bien?.

***¿Ahre?...¿Es usted Ainz-sama?.

_-S,Si.

Aunque Neia habia prestado atencion al anuncio pero no penso que el era Ainz, despues de todo la voz y la forma era diferentes , entonces cuando hablo los pensamientos que tenia que era por casualidad humano, se hicieron realidad frente a sus ojos, casi llora de la emocion.

[IMG=NF9]

***Lo-Lo siento mucho, es solo que..

_-Solo que...

***Realmente sentia que era humano , asi aue verlo asi frente a mi es demasiado.

Neia tenia lagrimas en los bordes de sus ojos , aunque la gente no podia verlas, Ainz veia ligeramente por que se encontraba muy cerca, lo cual lo atrapo por sorpresa, ya que sabia que ella lo admiraba pero no tanto, el de tenia dos cosas en la mente.

_-Sabia que era humano, no , no puede ser.

_-Ella lo acaba de confirmar, pero tenia una sospecha, ahora que lo pienso ella a menudo veia atravez de mi teatro, y lo trataba como

bromas.

_-Ademas, no se por que ...cuando la veo llorar...siento que me duele el corazon, y mas si se que es por mi culpa.

_-Satoru, deja de pensar asi .

_-Hay que firmar, luego podremos hablar mas... Si

Ainz tomo la mano de Neia, para llevarla al podio, por que ella no parecia escucharlo.

***A,Ainz-sama...?

_-Señorita Baraja tenemos que ir ..a dar los votos para el compromiso(para el tratado de vasallaje).

***A,A,Ainz-sama...lo siento tengo que pensarlo.

_-(Oh, puede que pensar que su pais se vuelva vasallo de otro sea dificil)Tenemos que hacer por el bien de nuestros paises.

***Ainz-sama no es necesario forzarlo(seguro se siente forzado a hacerlo despues de todo un tratado no es como si de seguro un pais sera incondicional con otro, ademas es por su pais no por mi).

Ainz se dio cuenta de que Neia bajo la mirada entonces, tendria que hacer que lo daria todo por ambos, paises,despues de todo si ellos se unen serian parte de su pais por lo tanto los tendria que proteger por ser su rey.

_-¡Lo hago por que yo quiero!(hay levante la voz).

Neia lo miro a los ojos y estaba apunto de llorar, las palabras de Ainz se repetian en su cabeza,"Lo hago por que quiero"-"Lo hago por que quiero"..., estaba muy feliz, Ainz que la vio apunto de llorar se empezo a sentir mal asi que dudaba .

_-Debi darle tiempo

_-No, no ya tomo la desicion, aaaahhhh...que hago ahora.

Neia empezo a sonreir y sus lagrimas , Ainz no sabia como reaccionar y giro a los costados todos los miraban, entonces lo trato de mirar desde su punto de vista, la tomo de la mano ella se puso timida y grito "Lo hago por que quiero", estaba tan avergonzado al punto de que desearia que la tierra lo tragara, pero no podia retroceder a sus palabras, y menos frente a sus ciudadanos.

_-Mm.. Señorita Baraja, ya debemos ir..

***Lo siento( sabia que una boda une mejor que un simple tratado de paz pero hubiera venido mas presentable si lo hubiera sabido).

Ambos subieron al podio, Neia estaba mas y mas nerviosa, empezo a leer los terminos de contrato , claro en ninguna parte decia que se acordaba su mano, por lo tanto ella lo malentendio.

El resto de la ceremonia paso sin retrasos, solo que Neia tenia la cara roja por el malentendido, no podia ni mirar a Ainz.

Luego entro al palacio y se encontro con Cz la cual la llevo a su nuevo hogar que quedaba realmente cerca, eso a hizo que ella , imaginara que podria ver a Ainz las veces que quisiera, estar con Cz sempai.

 **Epilogo**

En teocracia los informes llegaron de que el Rey Hechizero, era humano o que almenos podria tener esa forma.

En la entrada los informantes corrian directo al palacio , en cualquier otro momento posiblemente no podrian usarlo pero esta era una noticia de un alto nivel, y tenian que dar los testimonios de lo que vieron en persona.

Al llegar todo brillaba , nunca habia suciedad pero ellos tendrian que cumplir con su mision.

Fueron los 6 espias enviados, se arrodillaron ante un hombre alto vestido de blanco que tenia tapado el rostro, pero ellos sabian quien era, un ser que estaba solo un nivel por debajo de los que estaban al mando, se podia decir que el era un consejero de alto nivel(###nta: no me se los niveles de jerarquicos de Teocracia###).

(1)Venimos a dar un informe de suma importancia.

Ellos entregaron el informe detallado tanto escrito como hablado, ademas que habia un mounstro muy poderoso siempre cerca , ademas se les seria muy dificil aceptarcerle a Neia, por supuesto, ya que Blue Roses no lo nego quiere decir que ella realmente debe tener un talento abrumador.

No se escucho ninguna palabra del alto consejero, pero ellos se retiraron despues de que el hiciera un movimiento.

Ellos no sabian como lo habia tomado pero no reacciono tanto, por que el rey no-muerto podria volverse humano, entonces podria estar entre los humanos sin notarlo, ademas de que tiene la suficiente confianza de aparecer asi , el es muy temerario o esa forma es aun mas fuerte que la otra de cualquier manera esa nueva forma les causaria problemas.

Cedran un caballero de Escritura Negra ,uno de los que antes lucho contra Shalltear, tenia el cabello negro y armadura digna de su presencia, escucho y les pregunto al salir, despues de pensarlo, el fue rapidamente hacia los altos cardenales ,los que estaban al mas alto nivel gubernamental posible, para decirles que era muy importante y mas aun que harian en el futuro.

Los altos cardenales fueron llamados pero solo 2 asistieron.

+++No necesitas preocuparte Cedran.

*** Tenemos un az bajo la manga, con eso no necesitamos preocuparnos por nada.

•••Lamento decirlo pero que se esconda entre humanoa no es problema.

***Esos humanos aceptaron vivir entre demonios , no hay mayor bien que darles la salvacion divina.

•••No entiendo pero ¿como lo derrotaremos?.

+++Cedran siguenos.

Cedran los siguio hasta una sala donde vio a un ser alado que despedia una poderosa aura y dejo a Cedran de rodillas.

Era una especie de hombre con alas y pico, apenas por el shock de poder sintio que se desmayaria.

+++Veo que eres fuerte Cedran la primera vez que lo vimos todos nos desmayamos.

•••Es muy dificil , mantenerse.

***No te preocupes solo es la primera vez luego te acostumbras.

•••¿Qué es eso?.

+++Ah decir verdad no lo sabemos, hace 10 años por las montañas del reino elfo en la cordillera mas alta, encontramos este bloque de hielo.

***De inmediato fuimos a verificarlo, durante estos 10 años, intentamos averiguar que era o por que estaba ahi, y si podiamos controlarlo.

+++Sin embargo no pudimos averiguar nada,hasta hace 5 dias , cuando de curo la sabia, quisimos que usara el hechizo de "Caida de Castillo y Pais" sobre el pero no paso nada.

•••Entonces por que estan tan tranquilos.

***El no es nuestro enemigo, el reacciono al tratar de ser controlado.

+++La sabia dijo que si queria lo podria revertir pero evito eso, por que para el no le gustaba, dijo que solo no pelearia contra 40 tipos.

***Nos dio su nombre se llama..."Peroroncino".

•••Entonces el peleara con nosotros o contra nosotros.

***Dijo que solo queria un PFP,(Ps*) y galges, bueno no sabemos lo que es pero con todo el poder que tenemos podemos fabricar lo que el pida, y cuando ambos peleen acabaremos con el que quede victorioso, los demihumanos y mounstros son horribles despues se todo.

Ambos rieron , Cedran solo podia quedar asombrado por el plan ,aunque posiblemente era su unica oportunidad.

Cedran no sabia que sentir el odiaba confiar toda su fuerza a un mounstro , pero no podia negar que era la mejor opcion posible, si fueraas fuerte, al rato caminando entre los pasillos se encontro con Zesshi.

^^^¿Que haces por aqui Cedran?

•••Bueno recibi un informe importante pero ya lo solucione.

^^^Mmm...¿De que trataba?.

•••Bueno...(si le miento y me descubre...).

^^^¿De que trataba?.

•••Trata de que se descubrio que el rey hechizo tenia forma humana.

^^^Oh!...se escucha interesante y ¿como es?.

•••Bueno parece peligroso , pero ya tomamos medidas.

^^^Baka-Cedran te pregunto por su fisico , ¿como es?.

•••No me digas asi , ahora que lo pienso no lo se

^^^Enronces dices peligroso y no sabes como es , tampoco podrias reconocerlo ¿verdad?..

•••Lo investigare inmediatamente.

^^^Por ahora no importa, pero quiero saber si puedo tener un hijo de el antes que lo matemos, ¿Como seria un ser asi de poderoso?.

Zesshi se empezo a tocar al estomago , Cedran retrocedio instintivamente.

✦-|•❁•|-✦

En la posada donde estaba Nabe, o almenos fingia que dormia, aparecio en la puerta un joven con ropa holgada y llamo por ella, la recepsionista lo atendio.

+++¿Que necesita de la señorita Nabe?.

_-Soy Souta, el maestro(padre) de Momon(Actor de Pandora) eh venido por su pedido para ayudar a su compañera.

+++No le creo, usted no puede ser maestro .

Nabe bajo por la escalera, la sirvienta esperaba que ella lo mirara y lo insultara.

_-Buenos dias , Nabe-san.

De inmediato Nabe se puso en posicion de sirvienta y lo saludo formalmente.

-Buenas Souta-sa~n, ¿que lo trae por aqui?.

_-Por ahora vamos al gremio de aventureros ..

-De inmediato.

La sirvienta se quedo congelada, la unica ñersona quien le tenia respeto Nabe era Momon pero , a ese Souta , lo trataba como a su amo, depues ambos salieron por la puerta de la posada hacia el gremio de aventureros.

 **Palabras del autor**

Lamento enormemente demorarme en sacar esta parte aunque ya la tuviera escrita, estaba algo ocupado con la universidad, la verdad es que soy nuevo en esto de ffs perome gusto de inmediato, hace 2 meses comencé a escribir, pero no por este medio, es Amino Overlord, hay eh avanzado el siguiente ff, pero publicaré cada 3 días espero sin más.

UwU, Gracias por leer hasta aqui, primeramente gracias por leer mis ff(FanFic), esta parte derrepente les queda algo corta , lo lamento, solo habia planeado 4 partes pero me expandi demasiado y saque 5, por eso esta termina pronto , a la siguiente vez lo planeare mejor.

Seguro algunos no les parece la ultima parte, por que resumi mucho, sorry esa parte sera mejor explicada el siguiente ff.

Una vez mas agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leerlo.

Y si les ha gustado me dan vuestro corazon, no es necesario pero me gusta que tenga su apoyo, por el tiempo que haga la ilustracion que son 4 dias desde hoy, hasta el viernes no publicare nada .

Luego el domingo si no es ante publicare la primera parte de

 _"El nuevo aventurero Adamantita Souta"_

 **[]Gracias por leer**


End file.
